The Real Princesses of Disney: Season 2
by VeryUnknown
Summary: The original lineup returns for another dramatic season, but two newbies Esmeralda (I will explain why she is added) and Mulan join the mix and everything becomes different. Witness drama, romance, friendships, and a thing from the Real Housewives series with a Disney mix.
1. Season 2 Episode 1

**THE PRINCESSES ARE BACK. I know I said that it will start on October 2nd, but I already wrote a few episodes and decided to publish it to prepare you all for what is coming this. Episode 2 will be published on October 2nd though.**

**If you are new to this series, READ THE PRINCESSES OF DISNEY: SEASON 1. You will NOT understand anything if you have not read it.**

* * *

_Last season on The Real Princesses of Disney..._

_(The original princess continued "She is also jealous of my friendship with Pocahontas for some reason. It's sad" The Arabian finally spoke up and confronted "If it went like that, it would have been a different story, but it did not go down like that". Pocahontas then stepped in and said "How else did it go then._

_"WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME RACIST AND MY HUSBAND A WOMAN YOU TWO-FACED SLUT" Snow screamed out of the top of her lungs. "You BITCH" and flips the table, causing everyone to move back, which now catches the men's attention. "Because YOU ARE SNOW. And are CLEARLY CRAZY TOO" )_

_(Jasmine slams her hands on the table. "How in the hell are YOU going to tell me that when you don't know shit about what went down. You did not even go " she yelled. Snow White gets up and says "I am not going to do this back and forth arguing with you" while grabbing her purse._

_Snow White: Jasmine is the type to throw insults and criticism at others, but cannot take it back. _

_Jasmine: She thinks I need help? She is the one who needs to let go and to have fun. Not everyone is going to be purer than snow flakes. )_

_(Snow White: Pocahontas is new to the group and to Disney, and we have really gotten close. I can always confide to her_

_Pocahontas sat down and asks " I heard from Esmeralda that you and Jasmine got into this huge fight at the House of Mouse. I am going on a double date with her in a few days, but I want to hear you side first.". "I greeted her nicely and with respect, and then she coldly stated "let's get to the point". From there, things went downhill fast" she told before asking "So how are you and John Smith?".)_

_"What are you talking about". He rubs the back of his neck in nervousness, he revealed "I have been warranted for arrest in England". Being confused with the word "Arrested", she asked "So, like being held captive like you were when we met")_

_Pocahontas: I had a feeling John was hiding something, but I never knew it could affect our relationship in this way)_

_(He continued with what he was saying "It was for illegal smuggling. When I was in England, my crew had to bring in cocaine for a trading deal, and the guards caught us when we arrived in England__".)_

_(Snow White plays with the fairy dust, and asks "Can I buy some of this fairy dust? I always hear my friends Peter and Wendy praise it, going on and on about it", shaking the bottle. The witch calls out and squeals "Ooh, you are having a baby boy", disappointing the young princess_

_Snow White: A boy... )_

_("But Charming, when it comes to a marriage, it is between husband and wife, not father and son with the wife being sidelined. It is between US as a couple. We are the ones that will raise children together. We are the ones who are sleeping in the same bed every night" she preached. "Speaking about sleeping arrangements, when are going to come back home?" He asked. "That is none of your concern Charming. I will NEVER return to the castle if you are messing with a concubine like I know you are. Clean up your act and then I'll return home" she told him before leaving the room.)_

_(Daisy requested "I want to talk about the part with Belle and her family situation. Do you feel sympathy one way or another Cinderella". "Absolutely not. She started it all and did not listen to anyone else. She claims to be a family person, but did not accept her father's relationship with Potts and did not acknowledge Snow White's baby, or Ariel's pregnancy" the blonde answered. This pissed off Belle to the max and she said "Did you acknowledge your nephew. The ones from Paris and friends with the hun..." cocking her head to the side in arrogance, causing Cindy to get out if her seat and in her face to yell "DO NOT BRING UP MY FAMILY YOU FUCKING BITCH. YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT THAT YOU FUCKING CUNT" with Snow White and Pocahontas running to pull her back. )_

_("So, a viewer asked why this petty disagreement had to end up going to a war?" Daisy read. "No comment" Aurora responded. "Really Aurora? We're at the reunion". "No comment. It is private" she repeated."Alrighty, Ariel, who was right with the amount of money owned" Daisy asked. "No comment" Ariel answered before continuing "Everything in this segment is already worked out and was during filming.)_

_("Well let it all out" Pocahontas said. "Close your legs to more than one men hooker" Jasmine yelled, confusing Pocahontas "Excuse me". She repeated it while looking at the native "Close your legs to more than one men hooker. Married men". This caused Pocahontas to yell "John Rolfe being married is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. Maybe if you stopped RUNNING YOUR MOUTH I'll be loyal to you". Jasmine moved closer to the edge of the seat to point at her "Loyalty. Girl please. I can say whatever I want to say whenever I want to say it. I will say it to your face. You are a tramp and a messy, two faced bitch". "Fuck you Jasmine" she shouted. "Fuck you too bitch" Jasmine retorted back, getting off her seat to approach her "YOU WANNA SAY THAT STRAIGHT, SAY THAT STRAIGHT, SAY THAT STRAIGHT)_

* * *

Intro

Snow White: I'm old school. I believe in the traditional, conservative ways

Cinderella: I'm all about family, from my marriage to my siblings

Aurora: Life throws many things at you. You have to roll through the good and bad

Ariel: People are always trying to get under my skin, but a tougher than petty rumors

Belle: I am a princess now, so watch out

Jasmine: I am fabulous, and VERY Rich bitch

Pocahontas: I am Colors of the Wind Fabulous

Esmeralda: I am tough, so don't cross me

Mulan: I'm neither a girly girl or a tom boy

9 Princesses: We are the Real Princesses of Disney

* * *

Season 2 Episode 1: The Soldiers Wives stirr up the group

Germany (Hans' room)

Snow White: So I gave birth to my beautiful son Hans on August 31st, and he is the perfect mix of Prince and I. I am throwing a christening in few days so everyone... even Jasmine for the first time

("Hey Snow White, how are you doing" Aurora greeted with a hug and continued "Aww, he is so cute". Snow dusted herself off and said "I am a bit tired chile. I am rushing to plan this party since I should have done it months ago. He is going on 5 months. How are you". Aurora sighed before responding "Not well. You knew about my mother's death a month and a half ago and the funeral that took place right?" with the raven head nodding. "All I have to say is that I finally saw the autopsy reports." Not wanting to talk about her situation any longer., she asked "Where is Prince?" )

Snow White: Prince has been really busy these last few months. He is handling the paperwork and the politics of the two kingdoms and the bankruptcy. I have not seen much of him. I have been dealing with the baby by myself for a lot of the time

("The same old, same old. Busy with politics" she confessed as she handed Hans to her friend and sat down. "I am so nervous about this party. It would be the last time that the 7 of us have been in the same room since Jasmine's wedding 7 months ago. I don't even have the time for Jasmine and her drama". Aurora added "Don't forget the new girls Esmeralda and Mulan. I have seen Esmeralda here and there, and from what Cindy told me, she is a nightmare. I have not met Mulan yet". "As long as those girls keep that drama outside of the church, than we are good. I would snap if Jasmine or anyone makes an effin mockery at my son's christening." Snow White declared

* * *

France (Charming and Cindy's dining area)

Cinderella: Since last year, a lot has changed. Charming and I's relationship has improved significantly, though we are not intimate, his father learned to back off... a bit. But I also reconnected with my brother Phoebus

(Charming and Cinderella are eating in the dining area and he asks "When are we going to share the same bedroom babe" while holding her hand across the table. She batted her eyelashes before revealing "Keep doing what you're doing and we'll be getting it very soon. Anyways, I got Snow White's invitation to go to her son's christening, and I know most of the Disney characters are coming too". As he ate he questioned sourly "With Phoebus and Esmeralda there too?". She rolled her eyes before answering "Most likely. I do not know what he sees in that troublesome gypsy. You know I've heard some things about her. I'm not willing to go see her after what she did to me".)

Cinderella: Esmeralda contacted Belle and they exchanged for months to bring me down. She lied to Belle who then claimed I never saw my nephew, and I blew it. I personally believe that she is the reason why my brother and I don't have a good relation ship right now.

("Since he came back from war, the letters stopped coming from him, and he completely changed. Since I met her, we never clicked and because she has no one, she took Phoebus and turned him against him." she vented. He blurted out "I heard that she slept with the hunchback Quasimodo and the baby is his" and chuckled. He continued "It makes me sick how Phoebus turns on his family for someone he picked up from the street. When he worked for the palace for a bit, he just caused trouble and ruined my family. Punkass")

Esmeralda: I don't know what Cinderella's issue with me is. If anyone should be mad, it is me. I know what is important and I have my priorities straight

* * *

Denmark (Beach behind castle)

Ariel: Since last year, I have gotten A LOT bigger (rubs her stomach) like 7 and a half months pregnant. We are having a girl, and we have not decided a name yet. Out of the princesses, I have only kept in contact with Jasmine. I don't really know what happened to Belle

(Ariel and Jasmine are walking on the beach and she asks "Have you heard from Belle recently". The arabian responded " No, not at all. I think she just wanted to work out her differences with Adam and focus on that. I also think she wants to avoid Cinderella, after what happened. How is the pregnancy". "It is surprisingly easy. I don't know why everyone complains about it" she said. "Well, I would not know honey. Have your father and sister offered their congratulations?" she asked. She turns around so Jasmine won't see her tear up "No. Not at all. Scuttle and Flounder are even ignoring me. I'll send them notice of my daughter's birth nonetheless" as she wiped off her face.)

Jasmine: I feel bad for Ariel. No one should go through what she has with her family

('So, what about Eric's family" Jasmine asked. She thought about it for a while before replying "I honestly don't know. I... I just assumed that they were ruling very far away. I do know that the castle and kingdom was built for Eric, but nothing about his parents and family" she began to worry of that suspicion before bursting out of it to ask "So, how is your family?". "Very well. My father has lost 50 pounds, Al is looking and doing better than ever, Abu finally has a girlfriend, and we are VERY rich. Everything is perfect for us in every aspect, and our kingdom is thriving so well in the money .")

Pocahontas: Jasmine... RICH (laughs hysterically). I may have recently learned what money is, but I KNOW that she does not have a lot of it

(She continued "When I mean rich, I mean rich in family, love, happiness, success, and money; just all around. I rid myself of all the negativity that was in my life, and I am thriving. I am truly glowing. Did you get the invite to Snow's son's christening?". Ariel answered "Yes. I am looking forward to meeting Mulan. After the preview of her documentary, she seems like an interesting girl. NOT looking forward to seeing Pocahontas' messy ass. And now Esmeralda is a part of her crew. It's gonna be interesting".)

* * *

Jamestown (John Rolfe's home)

Pocahontas: A lot has changed since last year. New man, new status, peace is between the English and the natives. His name is John Rolfe, ad he is PERCECT

("Love, where are you" Rolfe yelled. She fixed up her British dress and patted her curled hair to run to kiss him. "Wow, I like your outfit. You look really good Pocahontas" he complimented. She twirled a few times before thanking "Really? You really think so?". "Colours of the Wind Fabulous" he complimented before continuing "I am glad you like the clothes I sent for you". She looked at herself in the mirror and checked out her figure "I like my native stuff, but this is so classy and Colours of the Wind Fabulous". )

Pocahontas: John Rolfe is such a gentleman. He taught me how to compromise, which is one of the reasons why John Smith and I just did not work. He made the clothes with what us natives make them with

("My family is coming over from England to visit me in and they are landing in a week. Would you like to join us for a dinner at a restaurant?" Rolfe offered. She thought about it for a moment before pointing out "You never had dinner with my father yet. He has been wishing you to come to dinner for a month now". "I know; whenever I do come to the tribe, he is either busy or out but I will do it soon. So, how about it?" he asked again. "Well, it will give me an excuse to wear this dress again. Absolutely baby" she declared before kissing him.)

Ariel: It amazes me that she is walking around with a knowingly married man. She dumped Smith for him? Trashy

* * *

Paris

Esmeralda: I am Esmeralda Guybertaut nee, but don't EVER say my last name. I also don't like my husbands so I don't use his. Instead, call me La Esmeralda. I ain't a princess, but I am definitely treated like one.

("Hey Esmeralda. You are such an inspiration to us girls to be strong and independent to stick up for yourself" a gypsy girl praised. "Let's take her groceries to her home. It is the least we can do for Princess Esmeralda" another said and they grabbed her groceries out of her hand and rushed to her house.)

Esmeralda: As gypsies, we are looked down upon, kind of like the natives are, which is one of the reasons why Pocahontas and I are so close. There are a lot of misunderstandings about gypsies, like being thieves. We help one another out

(Esmeralda ends a dancing shift and looks at her hat to find 40 euros. "Great job Esme. You've earned it" a gypsy said. She looks at the fortune teller and asked "How much did you make today sir". He played with his coins and sadly replied "10 euros. Times are getting even tougher since everyone is "reunited" ". She is about to walk away, but turns in remorse to give him 15 of her euros "Here you go."

Esmeralda: I am married to Phoebus de Châteaupers, who is a long lost brother of the "Leader Princess" Cinderella (rolls eyes). Apparently, Lady Tremaine sent him to Army camp to get rid of him, but was stuck with Cinderella. Their relationship is extremely strained today. The things she does is despicable to us.

* * *

China

Mulan: I am Fa Mulan, and I am dating Li Shang. There are many rumors about our relationship because people want to see a strong couple fail. We are a weird couple. but that is how we roll.

(The couple are eating at a restaurant and she mentions "This is a great restaurant babe", with people looking at them weirdly. "What the hell are they looking at" he said, slamming his hands on the table, about to get up, but she grabs his hands "Sit down Shang! You are going to make a scene." she told him angrily. "Sorry Mulan. It just annoys me when people look at us and talk about us right in front of me" he vented. "Anyways, I am glad that we can separate ourselves and you can take time off from your career to spend some time with us" she confessed, caressing his hand gently.)

Mulan: I actually regret not becoming the Emperor's ambassador just to see my family. I am glad that I found who I am, but going to see my family and quitting to what looked like such a promising career, it just got to me

(Her mother saw the sink full of dishes and yells "MULAN, WHAT IS WITH THE DISHES". The young woman runs down the stairs and looks at the sink, and slaps her head for forgetting "Oh crap". "Watch your language Mulan. Just because you saved China does not mean that you forget your duties in the house. I am sick of this lazy behavior from you" Fa Li lectured before storming to the farm. She looks at the dishes and sighs in disappointment and regret. As she starts to wash the dishes, she mumbles to herself "I save China, and I come back to this. This is how I'm going to spend the rest of my life".)

Mulan: I am having a hard time trying to decide if I want to be the typical Chinese wife, or completely ignore that for a career with the Emperor. It becomes so stressful.

* * *

Germany (Church)

Snow White: My son's christening is today and I invited all the princesses. It will be the first in a while. Hopefully, these new ones know how to behave

(Cinderella, Charming, Aurora, and Phillip enters the church and greets Snow White, Prince and the baby "Awww, he is so cute. I like his all-white outfit" Aurora told. "I know, right. I am more than excited about this. Come and sit in the second row" Snow told them.

Esmeralda, Quasimodo, John Rolfe, and Pocahotnas exit their carriage and enter the church to see the classics already there. "Ugh, are you kidding me. It would have been nice to not see her so early" she complained. "Behave Esmeralda" both Quasimodo and Pocahontas told her. Cinderella turned around to see Esmeralda glaring at her and she turns back to whisper to Aurora "Why is she looking at me like that. Probably because she knows what she did is wrong". She told Cinderella "Please; no family drama today. This is Snow's day".)

Esmeralda: When I looked at her, this rage just came over me. She has been spreading all these lies about me, saying that how I am a cheater, gold-digger, tramp, and I am a family-wrecker

Cinderella: I did not know why she was looking at me like that. I was not the one to connect with someone I was having beef with to hurt me and to embarrass me. She was the one that told Belle about me "not seeing Zephyr"

(Mulan and Shang show up, nervous as to who they would come up across. "Let's go to them" she declared, and they walked to Pocahontas and Esmeralda. "Oh look, it's the new princess. Wingapo, I'm Pocahontas" she gave Mulan the Powhatan wave". "I am assuming you are Pocahontas. I have heard some great things about you. And you are Esmeralda. I heard you are kickass, just like me" hugging her. "Oh, I like you Mulan. Oh, and your man is a soldier, like mine. You know they get the job done" and they shared a high five. "Oh goodness Esme. We are in the church" Quasimodo lectured)

Mulan: When I met Pocahontas and Esmeralda, there was an immediate click. We just connected, and could not stay away from one another for the entire night

* * *

45 minutes later

(The 6 couples are laughing and having a great time, while waiting for the services to start. Cinderella then realized "Where is Messy Belle. Do you know Esmeralda?", giving her a look. "Cinderella, not now with this, please. We were just having a good time". Snow looked at the time and complained "Where are Ariel, Belle, their men, and Jasmine? They should have been here already". "Are you really surprised Snow? Messy Belle wants to cause drama at any cost, you and Jasmine are beefing, and Ariel is Jasmine's... dog" Pocahontas blurted out. "I am going to go check on our son" the Prince announced before leaving. Snow got up and told them "I am going to get the priest. This is freaking ridiculous" and went to look for the priest.)

Snow White: It was extremely disrespectful for them to show up as late as they did. This is a christening, not a barbecue

(The 3 couples exit their carriages and rush to the church "Snow White is going to kill us" Belle huffed, holding her dress up as everyone else rushed behind her. They enter to find Prince with his arms crossed, giving them a dirty look "It would be much appreciated if you actually came on time". "The christening did not even start yet" Eric commented as they walked past him and joined the others. They look at an Asian couple weirdly, not recognizing them. "Hello, you are" Aladdin asked. "Esmeralda got up and introduced them to the new couple "Early Renaissance couples, this is Mulan and Shang. They are the new members from the documentary. Be nice" she snarkly told them. The men quickly hit it off with the asian soldier, as Mulan greeted the women with a bit of nervousness "So... I have been looking forward to meeting the three of you. I have heard so much about you three. I am sorry with everything that is going on with your marriage" she consoled her, offending the redhead.)

Ariel: Oh no she did not just throw shade at me like that. Who does she think she is?

("My marriage is PERFECT by the way. It was nice to meet you too" she spat back. Sensing how mad Ariel was, Belle declared "Why don't we sit over there", dragging her and Jasmine to follow her". As they were walking, she complained "Did you hear what she said! She is not the one to talk about relationships when I have heard a lot about her". "I am sure she meant no harm in it. Pocahontas probably put that shit in her ear to cause drama because she is a loser" Jasmine assured her. )

Mulan: Did I say something wrong?

Pocahontas I am loving Mulan already. The look on Ariel's face when she was confronted about her marriage was HILARIOUS (laughs)

* * *

A few hours later

Cinderella: So everything is going well with the christening, but I really wanted to get some thing off my chest about why Esmeralda is contacting with Belle about me

(Aurora approaches the rest of the princesses who are sitting around a large table and calls out "Esmeralda, Cinderella wants to speak to you. Come with me to her table". Tired of the bs, she looks to the others, and Belle suggests "Go talk to her. You have the right to wonder why she's saying all this bs, right?". "I guess" the gypsy responded and followed Aurora to Cinderella's table and sat beside her. The french blonde asked "Can you guys give her and I some privacy for a few minutes", with Snow, Aurora, Charming and their men to leave the table. She started her comment " I just wanted to ask you why were you contacting Belle about me? What did she say to you and what did I do that was so wrong for you to do that?". Esme replied "Well, you and I were not in a good place at that time, and I heard some of the comments you made about Phoebus that Belle told me about, and she told me more things. I think this was after you and him talked about Charming's concubines and pregnancy issues" which pissed her off and caused her to get up to leave. As she was leaving the church, she told the other princesses goodbye "Bye everyone, this was great", with Charming following her.)

Esmeralda: What the hell was that for? We were having a conversation and she just walks off. She makes things so much more complicated than it needs to be. She's not getting away this time.

(Esmeralda follows her outside to confront her. " Do not bring up my marriage with Charming Esmeralda. That was not what I was talking to you about" Cindy told her. "No no, you brought it up and I was answering the question as to why I was talking to Belle and why Phoebus is the way he is with you." she replied. "Look, I am not here to argue with you or anything. Us being in a bad place is not an excuse to badmouth me and give her false info about em to use against me, and about Phoebus, people were telling me stuff about you, like how you are a gold-digger, and used to strip and how you would leave him and cheat for a richer man. Especially because you are carrying on with this Gypsy rescue thing you have going on" Cindy explained. Esme was confused by this and cut her off Wait, hold on. If my gypsy rescue retreat takes off, I am not going anywhere, and it is not like Phoebus won't visit me. I don't know why you are bringing up cheating into this, and the fact that you would tell him all this that would demean our marriage is a shame". Annoyed that Esme was not getting what she was trying to explain, she continued "I was just saying just in case. Men could cheat and women could cheat" Esmeralda moved her hands and demanded her "Well, please don't just in case my marriage, and please DO NOT belittle my rescue retreat. And why are you bringing up cheating, no one cheated on anyone and don't say that to him". Cindy flipped her hair before spitting back "Well, HE was telling my husband about how he was cheating on me, and I overheard it. It's okay for PHOEBUS TO DO IT, but NOT FOR ME when I'm saying shit about you?". "WE DON'T EVEN TALK ABOUT YOU OR CHARMING'S MARRIAGE" she yelled.)

Esmeralda: I am trying to find one thing that she is saying that makes sense, but I can't find a thing, which is a shame because she is not stupid.

("Do you have some issues with name that you wanna hash out or something" the gypsy mockingly asked, with her rudely replying "Heck no". "Well then I don't SEE WHY YOU WOULD SAY THAT SHIT TO YOUR BROTHER ABOUT HIS MARRIAGE. THAT'S CRUEL" Esme yelled, starting to move her hands like crazy. Cindy talked over her and said " I don't know why you are yelling and if his reacting to that, then something is wrong about your marriage. Is he insecure", taunting her. "Why don't you FRICKEN GET IT THAT YOU ARE HIS ONLY SISTER. And are YOU REALLY THE ONE TO TALK ABOUT MARITAL ISSUED" the gypsy yelled, with Pocahontas. Inside, the princesses hear yelling from outside "Wow, did anyone hear that" Aurora asked. Belle looked out of the window and saw Cinderella and Esmeralda getting into it "Sister in laws are arguing. Looks like the "classy" Cindy is getting put in her place". Pocahontas and Mulan just looked at her weirdly before the native responded "And you are just LETTING THIS HAPPEN. You really are sick" she got up and went outside.)

Cinderella: Esmeralda got so defensive when her marriage was brought up. Do you like it when it is you who gets the backlash?

Belle: Even though I am against family fighting, someone needed to put Cinderella in her place and knock her off her high horse.

(" I am everything your brother has ever wanted, and there's NOTHING YOU CAN DO OR SAY THAT WILL BREAK US UP, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME" Esmeralda preached before continuing "That is one fucking infant and your nephew you are affecting. DO YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR BROTHER'S MARRIAGE ANNULED, DO YOU". "NO. Then BRING THE FAMILY TOGETHER THEN BITCH, since I CAN'T TELL MY BROTHER SHIT WITHOUT HIM RUNNING TO YOU" She spat, with her arms moving crazily. "You act like you are this tough, strong leader but you are switching it up. STAND YOUR GROUND AND BE THE TOUGH GIRL THAT YOU CLAIM TO BE HEIFER. APOLOGIZE TO ME" she shouted, with Poca eavesdropping from behind the building. "I'm not gonna apologize to you for taking to my brother, are you kidding me? Don't tell me what to do, because you guys can't handle the the truth" she told the gypsy, who told "Don't get in between my marriage ever again you trifling bitch" pointing her finger in Cindy's face. "Talking to you is like talking to a wall. Goodbye. Charming is waiting for me in the carriage. Bye" Cinderella waved off before Esme taunted "Run away like you always do coward". Cindy walks back to her and gets in her face "Excuse me". "Would you like to do something, cause we can throw down bitch" the gypsy declared, throwing her earring off the floor and taking off her jewelry. "Wow wow wow, this has gotten far enough. Cindy, go home and come with me Esmeralda" Pocahontas yelled and dragged Esmeralda back inside.)

Cinderella: This entire fight was ridiculous, and it was caused by Phoebus. Thank you brother

* * *

_Next time on The Real Princesses of Disney..._

_(Ariel decided to ask "How do you feel about those rumors about your relationship, and his... sex preferences", pissing off the asian, and making Jasmine and Esmeralda nervous and turn their head "Excuse me. Why the f are you to come in my house and insult me, my boyfriend, and my relationship" she spat. "I was asking a question. No need to be so...defensive, unless there is something you are hiding."_

_Mulan: So she comes into MY house to attack my relationship? WHO DOES THAT. I and a whole lot of others know about her marital issues, but I am not going to go there)_

_(Belle, Ariel, Jasmine, Esmeralda and Mulan are sitting at a table having drinks. "So, I am pretty sure you know Mulan and I are having a party tonight, and we just wanted to go over the guest list" Belle told them. "Why do you need us to go over a list" Esmeralda asked, as she was confused with the idea. "There are some controversial guests on it, like John... Smith" Belle confirmed, with Ariel and Jasmine oohing. "I wonder how Pocahontas is going to react to that" Ariel hissed. "I am confused, what is the big deal about him coming" Mulan asked, unaware of all the drama. Jasmine found it upon herself to tell her the details "John Smith was her lover in her first documentary, and they were dating up to December, when she dumped him fro John Rolfe. But rumor has it, she is still sleeping with him"_

_Esmeralda: That was some shady crap they pulled. I do not know why they felt the need to invite him just to piss her off)_

_(The new couple made their way to their friends "Hello girls, you are all looking fabulous." she commented, and hugged each of them. Mulan tried to warn her "Pocahontas, I need to tell you about a guest..." before she was cut off by someone touching her "Pocahontas" Smith called, and she turned around and tripped after seeing him "John" she asked weakly and embarrassed, as Jasmine and Belle shared a look. She got back up thanks to Esmeralda and asked "What a...are you doing here?". He looked to the early renaissance couples and pointed to them "I wanted to visit my old friends", and she put two and two together._

_Pocahontas: These mother fuckers, they set me up.)_

* * *

**I know you are all going to bitch about Esmeralda being a cast member, but I do have a reason. In the late 90s, her and Mulan were added at the same time, and Esme was taken off in 2004 (research it, and SPOILER ALERT).Plus, I needed some new blood to stir the pot. Please comment and I love you guys.**


	2. Season 2 Episode 2

**Authors Note**

**Thanks to everyone who commented, and I do agree that it was a great way to bring the girls back. As you can see, the October 2nd thing is scrapped. This is only the beginning of the drama.**

* * *

_Last time on The Real Princess of Disney..._

_Snow White: So I gave birth to my beautiful son Hans on August 31st, and he is the perfect mix of Prince and I. I am throwing a christening in few days so everyone... even Jasmine for the first time_

_( Aurora added "Don't forget the new girls Esmeralda and Mulan. I have seen Esmeralda here and there, and from what Cindy told me, she is a nightmare. I have not met Mulan yet". "As long as those girls keep that drama outside of the church, than we are good. I would snap if Jasmine or anyone makes an effin mockery at my son's christening." Snow White declared)_

_(With Phoebus and Esmeralda there too?". She rolled her eyes before answering "Most likely. I do not know what he sees in that troublesome gypsy. You know I've heard some things about her. I'm not willing to go see her after what she did to me".)_

_Cinderella: Esmeralda contacted Belle and they exchanged for months to bring me down. She lied to Belle who then claimed I never saw my nephew, and I blew it. I personally believe that she is the reason why my brother and I don't have a good relation ship right now._

_He continued "It makes me sick how Phoebus turns on his family for someone he picked up from the street. When he worked for the palace for a bit, he just caused trouble and ruined my family. Punkass"_

_Esmeralda: I don't know what Cinderella's issue with me is. If anyone should be mad, it is me. I know what is important and I have my priorities straight)_

_(Mulan greeted the women with a bit of nervousness "So... I have been looking forward to meeting the three of you. I have heard so much about you three. I am sorry with everything that is going on with your marriage" she consoled her, offending the redhead._

_Ariel: Oh no she did not just throw shade at me like that. Who does she think she is?_

_"My marriage is PERFECT by the way. It was nice to meet you too" she spat back._

_Mulan: Did I say something wrong?)_

_(Esmeralda: I am trying to find one thing that she is saying that makes sense, but I can't find a thing, which is a shame because she is not stupid._

_Cinderella: Esmeralda got so defensive when her marriage was brought up. Do you like it when it is you who gets the backlash?_

_"You act like you are this tough, strong leader but you are switching it up. STAND YOUR GROUND AND BE THE TOUGH GIRL THAT YOU CLAIM TO BE HEIFER. APOLOGIZE TO ME" she shouted, with Poca eavesdropping from behind the building. "I'm not gonna apologize to you for taking to my brother, are you kidding me? Don't tell me what to do, because you guys can't handle the the truth" she told the gypsy, who told "Don't get in between my marriage ever again you trifling bitch" pointing her finger in Cindy's face. "Talking to you is like talking to a wall. Goodbye. Charming is waiting for me in the carriage. Bye" Cinderella waved off before Esme taunted "Run away like you always do coward". Cindy walks back to her and gets in her face "Excuse me". "Would you like to do something, cause we can throw down bitch" the gypsy declared, throwing her earring off the floor and taking off her jewelry.)_

* * *

Intro

Snow White: I'm old school. I believe in the traditional, conservative ways

Cinderella: I'm all about family, from my marriage to my siblings

Aurora: Life throws many things at you. You have to roll through the good and bad

Ariel: People are always trying to get under my skin, but a tougher than petty rumors

Belle: I am a princess now, so watch out

Jasmine: I am fabulous, and VERY Rich bitch

Pocahontas: I am Colors of the Wind Fabulous

Esmeralda: I am tough, so don't cross me

Mulan: I'm neither a girly girl or a tom boy

9 Princesses: We are the Real Princesses of Disney

* * *

Season 2 Episode 2: Charities Gone Wrong

Paris (Esmeralda's home)

(Phoebus and Esmeralda are eating lunch, with Quasimodo playing with Zephyr. "So, I heard about what happened with you and Cinderella last night, What happened? You stormed in mad as hell and went straight to bed" he curiously asked. She sighed before explaining "Wow, word travels fast. So, she sent one of her friends to get me, and she asked me about contacting Belle". Phoebus rolled his eyes before adding "And she forgets to realize you two knew one another way before Disney came around?". "Clearly. I was explaining to her that Belle told me some stuff Cindy said about you and some of the comments about how I would leave you for another man and then about how you two take about Charming's situation, and she completely lost it. She stormed out, and I had to chase after her." she explained. He grunted "Is she serious? She changed since she took Charming back and now she's taking her anger on us" and rolled his eyes.)

Esmeralda: It is sad seeing Phoebus upset because that is his only sister and they were starting to reconnect but then she starts with this "I am the boss, and I know better", and turning up her nose at her own family. I think she is jealous

("I am sick of this bullshit. So, she can diss or marriage, but when someone mentions hers, she goes crazy. She went "princess on us". She needs to get over the fact that I married a gypsy. And that punk Charming just let this happen?" he vented. "OH MY GOSH, He went in the fucking carriage and did nothing. If people heard form the inside, then he must have heard. He is a punk afterwards" she said. "I have to go back to work soon. Let's have a quickie before I go" he seductively begged. She gave in "Fine. We can't let Quasi hear us though" dragging him upstairs to Woohoo.)

* * *

France (Charming's castle)

Cinderella: The big fight with Esmeralda really stressed me out, and I do know that she told Phoebus, who's going to bitch to me about it soon

("So, what the hell was up with that fight with the gypsy girl last night?" Charming asked. "Okay, listen to this. You know how she called up with Belle to dig up dirt about us. She told Belle that I never visited Zephyr" she complained. "That is a boldface lie. You went on the first day" Charming confirmed. " I know. She then turned the conversation to our marriage and then I had it. The bitch followed me to start a fight. We argued for who knows how long about our marriage and Phoebus, and then she called me a coward and said "Would you like to do something". She was about to fight me at the church, how unclassy?". "There is a reason why gypsies have that stereotype, and it shows because of people like her" he said.)

Cinderella: Another argument that Belle started. So there is Ariel vs Aurora, Jasmine vs Pocahontas and Snow White, and now me and Esmeralda? Truly disgusting that they would both sink this low

("I... I never wanted this. I wanted us to be a family again. Our marriage has been a lot better and I wanted the relationship between Phoebus and I to be the way we were when we were children and before Tremaine sent him away. She destroyed any chance for us to reconcile" she bitterly told before continuing "But I am glad to be starting our marriage book". He looked her and assured her "I know I have not always been the best to you, but I am making up fro it now, and you will always have me" and kissed her hand.)

* * *

China

Mulan: I am meeting Shang's mother and family for the first time, and I am more than nervous. I heard that the Li family are an extremely tough bunch

(The couple are riding a carriage, and she plays with her fingers in nervousness "You have nothing to be worried about" Shang reassured her. She looked at him and told him "Your mother and sisters have a reputation that they will eat someone alive Shang. Your father was a tough man too" making him a bit sad at the mention of his father "I am sorry for brining that up" she quickly apologized. The carriage stopped and he quickly announced "We are here" as they leave the carriage. Do not be nervous" holding her hand as they walked to his home. He knocked on the door for it to be opened by a middle-age woman with a scorn on her face "Hello. It has been so long since you came home Shang. It is not rich to sleep over at a lady's house when you are unmarried" dragging him inside with Mulan slowly following him.)

Mulan: She practically ignored me. Goodness

(They are at the table and Shang and his mother have an engaging conversation "I was with the emperor last week and he told me some great news. I am the General now, and I'm only 21." "That is wonderful son. I knew all that money and eggs put into you schooling will pay off eventually. Your father would be proud of you" his mother congratulated. Mulan tried to cut in to join the conversation " He has been working hard these past few months. I am pr...l before getting cut off by his mother "So Shang, when are you going to settle down with a wife. I do not remember the last time you even went out with a girl. People are talking". Shang grabbed his girlfriend's hand and announced "But mom, I already have one. Mulan and I are together" with his mom choking on her tea. "You... You can't be serious, right?" offending the couple.)

* * *

France (Adam's Office)

Belle: My fundraisers are going great. I have made enough money to build a few schools in the neighborhood since they are not the brightest people in the kingdom

(The two are sitting at his desk and he asks "We raised a lot of money for this venture, but we need to figure on where to put the first school in our kingdom. That little town you lived in are not going to support is anytime soon, so that is not an option." She thought about it for a moment before saying "Paris is where we should start". He liked at her strangely in doubt "Why Paris? That is out of our zone". "Think about it. Paris is no doubt the most famous and popular place in France and if we start there, buzz about it will be created and the demand for more will increase like crazy. Esmeralda told me that she never got an education because of being a gypsy, and I hear the same from other friends in Paris. Their system sucks and they are frankly a mess" she explained". "Okay Paris it is" he agreed. He thought about it before asking "What do you think about a wedding".)

Belle: I cannot believe how much time has past since he became human again. We continue to take counselling, and it is doing miracles for us, but if this is his way of proposing...,well it is going to take forever for our engagement to even start.

(She twirled her hair "I am definitely open to it, but if that is your way of proposing, then it'll never happen". He looked away in nervousness before telling her "I'll get a ring done very soon, but you won't know when I'll propose. So, are you still doing that get together". She corrected "It's a charity; you know I love my charities. I need to go visit Mulan to correct some details about it. It will also be a great way for all us Disney folks to get to know her, Shang, and all their friends from China".)

Belle: From what I have seen, Mulan is very pro-feminism, and I do need to make relationships with other royals, and she will definitely help with that. We also get to know her, though we already heard some rumors.

* * *

Agrabah (Jasmine's Office)

Jasmine: I am known for my sapphires and great jewelry, so I am starting a jewel trade and jewelry line. It only makes sense; Agrabah has jewels like no other

(Her father enters the room and sees her making blueprints "Jasmine, I have to say that I am extremely proud of you with taking over this project for me". She continues with what she was doing before realizing someone was talking to him "Oh sorry father, I was just focused. You wanted me to have more of a hand with the royal duties, and I am. How is the diet". He patted himself before responding "It's going well. I lost 40 pounds already and had to have seamstresses make new outfits. So, tell me how much you did?". She showed him some of her plans, as she explained "I have studied the land as to see where a lot of the jewels are hidden, and I designed a few routes for the workers to fetch. I already sent some of the men to dig some up")

Jasmine: People think I am dumb because I don't have too much responsibility and I am sassy, but don't get it twisted. I am one of the FEW to receive an education

(She continued "It bothers me when people make up so many accusations of Agrabah when they don't know about what goes on here, which is why I got so mad at Snow and Pocahontas when they said things about us being broke and a bunch of others. Our lives has brought millions of dollars into our kingdom, and we are thriving". He put down the plans and questioned "I have seen the work you have done these past few months, and Al's continuing education and what if I told you that I am retiring?" waiting to see her reaction. She looked at him in shock "Y... you can't be serious, right? I am only 17, and I have so much to do. You are looking good and healthy dad, so there's no reason for you to retire, and Aladdin did not finish his education. I have to continue with my work dad. See you later" and she escorted him out of the office.)

* * *

Germany (Garden)

Snow White: Everyone heard Cinderella and Esmeralda arguing from outside, and I wanted to know what the hell that was. I did not have time to catch up with some of my friends at the christening, so a get together is great

(Snow, Aurora, Cinderella and Pocahontas sit on a bench to talk "John Rolfe and I are doing really well. We learn to compromise, all the way down to our worlds, which is why we work. He is easy on the eyes though" Pocahontas revealed. Snow congratulated "Well, that is great. I knew something was off with you and John Smith last year, and it looked like he made some things so much harder for you." with Aurora looking sideways in nervousness.)

Aurora: There is a lot of rumors about John Rolfe down in Britain, like the fact that he is married Not a good reputation

(The English princess decided to change the topic and asked Cinderella "So, what was up with you and Esme arguing at the christening a week ago? You do know we heard it, right?". She sighed before confessing "I wanted to talk to her about what she was telling Belle and the lies she told to me, and it went crazy. She started talking about my marriage, my brother, and a whole bunch of other foolishness". "It is sad to see family arguing about silly things, but not realizing that you could lose them at any minute. Cherish your family because they can go in a snap" Aurora told her.)

* * *

House of Mouse

(Belle, Ariel, Jasmine, Esmeralda and Mulan are sitting at a table having drinks. "So, I am pretty sure you know Mulan and I are having a party tonight, and we just wanted to go over the guest list" Belle told them. "Why do you need us to go over a list" Esmeralda asked, as she was confused with the idea. "There are some controversial guests on it, like John... Smith" Belle confirmed, with Ariel and Jasmine oohing. "I wonder how Pocahontas is going to react to that" Ariel hissed.)

Esmeralda: That was some shady crap they pulled. I do not know why they felt the need to invite him just to piss her off

("I am confused, what is the big deal about him coming" Mulan asked, unaware of all the drama. Jasmine found it upon herself to tell her the details "John Smith was her lover in her first documentary, and they were dating up to December, when she dumped him fro John Rolfe. But rumor has it, she is still sleeping with him" giving the Asian a shocked look. The redhead opened up her mouth " I do not know why she has to run form him, he is a part of Disney, and his status in the group is higher than Rolfe's. She needs to grow up". "She does not seem bad to me, she seems really cool" Mulan put her opinion out. "Yeah, she does not deny and deny like my unfortunate sister in-law" a tipsy gypsy blurted out, and tool another sip of her drink.)

Mulan: I do not know all the drama and stuff but by the way things are going, I am going to get dragged into it

* * *

China (Mulan's Home)

Mulan: The entire house was decorated from the living room to the outer farms. I cannot wait for these people to see my world

(Cinderella, Charming, Snow White, and Prince knocked on her door, and she opened it to greet them "Oh hey everybody, you guys wore Chinese attire too. You did not have to do that" and hugged each one, as the princes nervously went to Shang and shook their heads to him. "We are in China, and in someone's house, so it only makes sense" Cinderella responded as they entered the house. "Where is Belle? Isn't this her party too?" Snow White mentioned. "She'll be here soon. I have to tell you two something. You are friends with Pocahontas, right?" she asked. The first two princess said at the same time "Yes". Mulan continued "Well, her ex John Smith was added to the list, and I do not think Pocahontas knows, from what I was told" shocking the two.)

Cinderella: Well, well, well. Shady Belle does her work again, but her target is Pocahontas. What exactly did she do to her? Nothing for Belle to have the need to set her up.

(Snow White admitted "Well, it does make sense him to go to Disney parties. I don't know if it is a set up, but it was bound to happen" The men were having hard time with getting along "S...so Shang. You and Mulan are ge...getting married, right" Prince said, trying not to blurt out what he wanted to say with Charming looking sideways in awkwardness. "I don't like men if that is what you are trying to get at you mother fucker" Shang snapped, with the prince walking away in nervousness.)

Snow White: There are a lot of rumors about Shang, his past, and his relationship with Mulan. I don't know much about them, but I want to see for himself

(Soon enough, everyone but Pocahontas and John Rolfe is at the party "I cannot believe that you saved China all by yourself. How could you handle yourself with all those hot men" the arabian nudged. Mulan told them "There was only 1 hot man there, and I am dating him". Ariel decided to ask "How do you feel about those rumors about your relationship, and his... sex preferences", pissing off the asian, and making Jasmine and Esmeralda nervous and turn their head "Excuse me. Why the f are you to come in my house and insult me, my boyfriend, and my relationship" she spat. "I was asking a question. No need to be so...defensive, unless there is something you are hiding." she questioned. She quickly replied "I have nothing to fucking hide about my relationship, and there is no proof of my man liking men. Are you mad because your marriage is getting worse and he is ruining your family? You are pregnant and I am sorry it is causing so much stress")

Ariel: Who is this woman. She throws shade at my marriage at the christening, and now going after my family? I may me pregnant, but I can still throw down

Mulan: So she comes into MY house to attack my relationship? WHO DOES THAT. I and a whole lot of others know about her marital issues, but I am not going to go there

("Why don't we go over there" Aurora demanded, dragging her to where the classics were. "What the hell was that for. Does she always do this shit?" the asian madly asked. "Kind of" the three of them said at the same time. Over with the early renaissance princess, Belle lectured "That was not necessary Ariel. How do you disrespect someone like that and on their home too". She flipped her hair before responding "She attacked my marriage at the christening, and you can tell Pocahontas and Esmeralda, mostly Pocahontas fed her a bunch of stuff about me. I asked her a question that was out in the street". With the men, John Smith was catching up with the others "So, have you seen Pocahontas since she came to England" Eric asked. He flat out told them "No, but you know, we did have a fling there". "Well, we don't like John Rolfe and I don't know why he is even here. He is a sequel character" Adam complained)

Aurora: I do know that a lot of the men do not like John Rolfe for some reason. He is a lot like mine, Snow White's and Cinderella's princes, but even they dislike him

(Pocahontas and John Rolfe knocked on the door "Those men do not like me, and I have no reason as to why", with her rubbing his shoulder. Shang opened the door, and greeted Pocahontas with open arms "Hello Pocahontas; glad that you are here" and gave her a hug before the couple walked in the house. "I cannot wait to see this" Jasmine commented with Ariel, Aladdin and Belle nodding in agreement. "John, come over here" the new prince called over Pocahontas' old boyfriend. The new couple made their way to their friends "Hello girls, you are all looking fabulous." she commented, and hugged each of them. Mulan tried to warn her "Pocahontas, I need to tell you about a guest..." before she was cut off by someone touching her "Pocahontas" Smith called, and she turned around and tripped after seeing him "John" she asked weakly and embarrassed, as Jasmine and Belle shared a look. She got back up thanks to Esmeralda and asked "What a...are you doing here?". He looked to the early renaissance couples and pointed to them "I wanted to visit my old friends", and she put two and two together.)

Pocahontas: These mother fuckers, they set me up. I have not seen John Smith since I broke up with him, and they brought him so they can continue their rumors. How dirty and disrespectful they are. That was a slap in the face to my NEW relationship

("Let's go and confront them" Esmeralda declared and the two approached them "Was this really necessary for you three to do? Really?" Pocahontas confronted. "What is the issue Pochontas? John Smith is a part of the crew, and he should be invited. Are you hiding an affair?" the brunette questioned, with John Smith looking at her smugly "I have not see John since I dumped him." she told them, with all the princesses and princes surrounding them. She continued "I am not the one who is hiding affairs?" Looking to Ariel and Jasmine, with them getting frustrated and shocking everyone.)

Snow White: Oh my? Pocahontas shut them up quick

Mulan: ZINGERRR. I LOVE IT

("Don't go there bitch because my marriage is SOLID" Ariel told her before continuing "And now you got Mulan to do your dirty work to insult and spread rumors about my marriage. I know A LOT about both of your relationships that I could easily dish out". Mulan got frustrated and confronted "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY RELATIONSHIP. You INSULT MY RELATIONSHIP AND SHANG IN MY HOUSE. I am sick of all this drama, and you 6 need to get out of my house " pointing towards the door. Belle stepped up and told her "This is MY party too, and I ask them to stay. Pocahontas needs to get over herself, and we can all donate and have a great time. Cinderella over-talked her and announced "NOW you all see the shadiness that I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO WARN ALL OF YOU ABOUT". Phoebus heard his sister and told her "Cinderella, not now with this bullshit. You are not innocent either". Charming started to get in the middle and told him "SHUT UP Phoebus. This is not about your gypsy girl.". Cindy was tired of all of this and declared "This is for another time".)

Belle: This party soon turned into a big confrontation and speculation fest. I thought this was to get to know Mulan and so I can fund-raise

(The group split up into the early renaissances and everyone else. "I do not know how someone is so disrespectful to set someone up in another's home, and disrespect the homeowner in many ways" Mulan said. Esmeralda admitted "I do admit that I did see another side of them tonight, but they should not be talking especially with the foursome Ariel, Eric, Aladdin and Jasmine had", with a few gasping. Pocahontas fueled the fire by telling "Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that. I was thinking about the time Ariel and Aladdin screwed at the House of Mouse, and I also heard how sometimes Jasmine joins them ". "Oh my goodness, this needs to stop. I swear this was about the 9 couples getting to know one another and to fundraise Belle's charity" Aurora said, with a few laughing. "She ain't getting my money for sure" Pocahontas laughed off.)

Aurora: Oh great, there is another division among-st the group, but unlike last season where it was classics vs renaissance, it is now early renaissances and later renaissances. And Cinderella is beefing with one from each side. At least the drama is not about me.

Snow White: This is going to be long battle and to be honest, I am glad that I am not a part of it this time. I have too much responsibilities to take care of and a family to worry about than get involved in this crap.

* * *

_Next time on The Real Princesses of Disney..._

_(The siblings sat at the table as he told "What happened to you? You used to be so fun, sweet, light-weight and good-hearted and now you are so bitter, envious, and not fun to be around". She was slightly offended by this and retaliated "What happened to me? Nothing. I am the same Cindy I've ALWAYS BEEN. YOU are the one that changed when you married the gypsy. The letters from you stopped coming, and you never even came to visit me after you came from the army. While I was a slave fro Lady Tremaine, you were getting it on with Esmeralda. You completely withdrew from me". He nodded his head and butted in "No, YOU changed as soon as you married that ass Charming.)_

_("Okay, let's get to business. You wanted to tell me something?" Snow asked. She flipped her hair before explaining "Oh yes. Our two kingdoms have the biggest extraction of magic and nature, so we should use that to make an acquisition and thrive off of it." Snow patiently waited before realizing that is it "Aurora, there has to be more than that?". _

_Snow White: I feel like there is an idea somewhere, but it is not really realized.)_

_(Cinderella: Belle is irritating me to the max right now. She is yelling at me, lying about what I said, lying about what she said, denying her lies, pointing her fingers in my face. After digging in my life to try to hurt me when I did nothing to you? You need to get a life_

_"You are a fucking liar. That's it" she said as she started to pass by, with Cinderella retorting "You are a liar, tramp" and Pocahontas begging "No Belle, we need to work this out. It is not supposed to be like this. You and Cinderella were friends last year". She was grabbed and told the native "I was, but not since she thought she had the nerve to tell me what to do in my house and continuously attack me". "Common trash is what you are Belle" the blonde told her, with her saying "Cinderella, go fuck yourself" with her leaving the restaurant. Cinderella got her purse and announced "I'm going to beat her ass")_

* * *

**Authors Note**

**So, do you think the early Renaissance girls set up Pocahontas or is she overreacting? Do you think that was disrespectful for all that to go on in Mulan's home? Is Jasmine a very rich bitch? Comment on what you think about everything below.**


	3. Season 2 Episode 3

_Last time on The Real Princess of Disney..._

_(Mulan: I am meeting Shang's mother and family for the first time, and I am more than nervous. I heard that the Li family are an extremely tough bunch_

_(The couple are riding a carriage, and she plays with her fingers in nervousness "You have nothing to be worried about" Shang reassured carriage stopped and he quickly announced "We are here" as they leave the carriage. Do not be nervous" holding her hand as they walked to his home. He knocked on the door for it to be opened by a middle-age woman with a scorn on her face "Hello. It has been so long since you came home Shang. It is not rich to sleep over at a lady's house when you are unmarried" dragging him inside with Mulan slowly following him.)_

_Mulan: She practically ignored me. Goodness)_

_(She twirled her hair "I am definitely open to it, but if that is your way of proposing, then it'll never happen". He looked away in nervousness before telling her "I'll get a ring done very soon, but you won't know when I'll propose. So, are you still doing that get together". She corrected "It's a charity; you know I love my charities. I need to go visit Mulan to correct some details about it. It will also be a great way for all us Disney folks to get to know her, Shang, and all their friends from China"._

_Belle: From what I have seen, Mulan is very pro-feminism, and I do need to make relationships with other royals, and she will definitely help with that. We also get to know her, though we already heard some rumors.)_

_("Pocahontas" Smith called, and she turned around and tripped after seeing him "John" she asked weakly and embarrassed, as Jasmine and Belle shared a look. She got back up thanks to Esmeralda and asked "What a...are you doing here?". He looked to the early renaissance couples and pointed to them "I wanted to visit my old friends", and she put two and two together._

_Pocahontas: These mother fuckers, they set me up. I have not seen John Smith since I broke up with him, and they brought him so they can continue their rumors. How dirty and disrespectful they are. That was a slap in the face to my NEW relationship_

_"Let's go and confront them" Esmeralda declared and the two approached them "Was this really necessary for you three to do? Really?" Pocahontas confronted. "What is the issue Pochontas? John Smith is a part of the crew, and he should be invited. Are you hiding an affair?" the brunette questioned, with John Smith looking at her smugly "I have not see John since I dumped him." she told them, with all the princesses and princes surrounding them. She continued "I am not the one who is hiding affairs?" Looking to Ariel and Jasmine, with them getting frustrated and shocking everyone.)_

* * *

Intro

Snow White: I'm old school. I believe in the traditional, conservative ways

Cinderella: I'm all about family, from my marriage to my siblings

Aurora: Life throws many things at you. You have to roll through the good and bad

Ariel: People are always trying to get under my skin, but a tougher than petty rumors

Belle: I am a princess now, so watch out

Jasmine: I am fabulous, and VERY Rich bitch

Pocahontas: I am Colors of the Wind Fabulous

Esmeralda: I am tough, so don't cross me

Mulan: I'm neither a girly girl or a tom boy

9 Princesses: We are the Real Princesses of Disney

* * *

Paris (Esmeralda's Home)

Cinderella: Belle and Mulan's party was extremely crazy and I took the hint my brother gave me to talk things out with him; me and him

(Esmeralda opens the door to see Cindy at the door "Hello, you are here why?". "I want to see my brother and nephew" she responded before picking up her nephew, who starts crying. The couple rush to him and take him out of her hand. "What are you doing here?" Phoebus asked. "You told me at the party that we should talk, and I want to talk, ALONE", looking at her in-law. "I get the point Cinderella. I do not want to see you so early in the morning anyways. I'm gonna take him to Quasi's home anyways. Good luck" as she kisses her husband and leaves with her child.)

Esmeralda: I was a little skeptical to leave the two of them by themselves because Cinderella is passive aggressive. She says a bunch behind someone's back, but play innocent and is quiet as a mouse.

(The siblings sat at the table as he told "What happened to you? You used to be so fun, sweet, light-weight and good-hearted and now you are so bitter, envious, and not fun to be around". She was slightly offended by this and retaliated "What happened to me? Nothing. I am the same Cindy I've ALWAYS BEEN. YOU are the one that changed when you married the gypsy. The letters from you stopped coming, and you never even came to visit me after you came from the army. While I was a slave fro Lady Tremaine, you were getting it on with Esmeralda. You completely withdrew from me". He nodded his head and butted in "No, YOU changed as soon as you married that ass Charming. Now you're this spoiled, bitter bitch because he is cheating on you and abusing you. We do not treat one another like that in this house".)

Cinderella: Now here we go with Charming. I know that those two have issues way before Esmeralda and I came into the picture when he was a guard at the castle

("I have heard a lot of things about Esmeralda, like she is a prostitute and a cheater, but I don't talk about your marriage. I WANT MY BROTHER BACK"she started tearing up. "And about Belle, H...how c..cold you two t...talk and thr...throw me u... I can't do this" she tried to say before storming out. "CINDERELLA, WAIT" he called out before slamming the door.

* * *

China (Mulan's home)

Mulan: I was disgusted with my party and how things turned out. It kind of showed me that I am not bound for this housewife, hostess life

("Morning daughter she hugged her daughter. "Hello mom. Is dad and grandma coming down? I need to tell you something" Mulan told her. "I will get them" Fa Li announced, going back upstairs and the three of them coning down soon after and sit on the table. "I am glad that you guys cam come down. I know today is a busy day, but I need to announce you something". "What is it daughter? You are engaged?" Grandmother Fa asked. Mulan shook her head sideways before finally confessing "I am considering joining the council", with them shocked at what they just heard.)

Mulan: Here comes the disapproval, mostly from my mom

(Her mother started fidgeting before blurting out "Mulan, I thought we have already discussed this. Things are going so well between you and Shang, and he is going to need his wife to tend tings when he is off". She assured her mother "Mom, I have already talked to Shang, and he is fine with it. We are not planning to have any children any time soon, and I am not fit for being a full-on housewife and such. Sure, I like doing it some of the time, but I just cannot see myself doing it long-term." Her father did not say a word as her grandmother commented "Well, she is well-respected, and I don't see a reason why not to". "I said that I was considering it mom, not it was guaranteed. If you three were here at the party last night, then you would know. Just to get that out of the way, so you won't be surprised" and got up to leave the room.)

Mulan: I was not even in the mood for the drama. I know they still see me as the little, clumsy 16 year old girl who does not know anything, but I am a lot more sure of myself now

* * *

House of Mouse

Snow White: Both Aurora and I's kingdoms are not doing the best, and we want to create an acquisition so that we can function well again

(Aurora rushes to Snow White and hugs her before they sit "I am so glad to see you again. I think you gained some curves after the baby. You are looking great". The german checks herself out and pats her hair before thanking "Thank you. I think it is the afterglow. Did you get some work done?". The blonde revealed "I got a neck lift, and got a breast reduction. I also got highlights. Don't I look FABULOUS")

Ariel: How are you getting plastic surgery when your kingdom is struggling? They call her Sleeping Beauty for a reason

("Okay, let's get to business. You wanted to tell me something?" Snow asked. She flipped her hair before explaining "Oh yes. Our two kingdoms have the biggest extraction of magic and nature, so we should use that to make an acquisition and thrive off of it." Snow patiently waited before realizing that is it "Aurora, there has to be more than that?". Struggling, she then told her "Oh, yes. My kingdom is very open and accepting of magic,and the same is yours, so if we team up and promote these mythological characters, we will be more than rich. We could use this to fix illnesses, and I honestly feel that since my... mother d..died, I feel like I need to do something to n...nev..never le...let this happen again")

Snow White: I feel like there is an idea somewhere, but it is not really realized. I love Aurora, but she should really keep the business between Phillip, her father, and in-law. I am interested though

* * *

France (Cinderella's Palace)

(Pocahontas and John Rolfe arrive to their house and Cinderella opens the door "Hello you guys, glad you can make it", hugging the both of them "Hello Pocahontas" her husband greeted with a handshake, completely snubbing her. Rolfe felt this and tried to greet "Nice to see you too Charming. I'll see you in the carriage Pocahnotas" and goes back outside.)

Pocahontas: It is sad that they are not giving John the chance because he is a sequel character. He is not that bad

(The two princesses sit at the table to talk "I cannot believe the way they set you up at the party. That was wrong, and they did it to humiliate you. I am sorry that Belle is making you her ext target. She makes me sick". The native said "I'm tough enough to handle her. If I was able to handle the crazy Jasmine, Belle is a piece of cake. That party was extremely crazy, and I am afraid of how things are going to turn out with the way the good-intended party turned out". "Exactly. I did not want it to have to come to this, but I think that you, Belle, Esmeralda and I should meet up and have an intervention of everything that has been said" she brought up.)

Cinderella: I decided on us 4 because Esme and I got into it at the church, and Belle is in conflict with Pocahontas and I. Snow and Jasmine decided to ignore with one another, and all of the other conflicts are resolved

(Pocahontas brought up "Cinderella, she is not going to admit to the shit that she has and is doing". "Which is why we will keep on confronting her if she keeps on denying and will crack. I am sick of this bullshit, and I need to get some things off my chest. This is the last thing I need" she told her. The native continued "Ever since that party happened, I now realized that she is the one behind all of those rumors that Rolfe is married. The blonde looked doubtful of the Rolfe fiasco but asked "Have you ever asked Rolfe about the rumors. Maybe he is married, but travels a lot because of his job. She immediately answered "No. Why would he be married and chase after me?")

* * *

Agrabah (Aladdin and Jasmine's bedroom)

Jasmine: There has been a lot of rumors that surrounds Aladdin and Ariel and a sudden affair happened. This puts me in a tough place, but it needs to be addressed.

("ALADDIN, WHERE ARE YOU" she yelled as she entered the room to see him in his bed. "What are you yelling about" as he woke up form his sleep and rubbed his eyes. She threw a Disney Magazine and he picked it up to show him and Ariel in the front cover "W..what the hell is this." Aladdin asked. With her arms crossed, she retaliated "YOU ASK ME. IF YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME, I WILL FEED YOU TO RAJAH". He sprung off from his bed and approached her "Why in the hell would you think I'm cheating. I love you" and she pushed him off her as he hugged her. "EXPLAIN THE ARTICLE, NOW". He reads the article "Aladdin and Ariel were seen last night at Donald's local restaurant and did not leave for hours. Reports say that they went to her palace, where Eric was touring the seas." he put it down before explaining. "I can explain".)

Ariel: Those rumors about me and Aladdin are ridiculous. I do not like short guys

("We went to the restaurant to plan something for her baby shower because you were with your father when you went to the mines. She wanted me to speak for you". She looked into his eyes and did not feel that doubt "Well, I do not have that "Oh he's lying" thought when I know you're lying. I know I have been busy, but you would never cheat on me, or at least I don't think" with him nodding in agreement "I don't understand who would create this rumor though". "Isn't it obvious Jasmine, it is Pocahontas and Esmeralda" Aladdin said.)

Jasmine: I am and would not be shocked that Pocahontas had played a part in this, but I have never really done anything to Esmeralda. If these heifers want to break up this marriage, keep trying cause it'll never work

* * *

France (Belle's Castle)

Esmeralda: Belle and I have known one another for many years, and we ran around the same circles. I wanted to ask her about the whole set-up ordeal, and about this whole "intervention" my in-law wanted to do

(The gypsy who is carrying Zephyr is let in by Belle "How are you Esmeralda. Oh my gosh, he looks exactly like Phoebus." ticking him "Yes, he...got the job done. Things changed around here from the last time I was here at your first ball last year" she complimented. "Well come on, don't just stand there" Belle declared and they sat outside on a bench. Esme bluntly asked "Okay, what the hell was the set-up for Pocahontas for? That was Mulan's house, and she has never done anything wrong. That was very shady". "Pocahotnas is the biggest shit-stirrer, and John is a part of Disney. Did she expect everyone to ignore him and snub him from events because she is with her married men. It was nice to see her fall flat on her glutenous maximums though" she admitted.)

Belle: If I had wanted to set up Pocahontas, trust me, the proof of her affair would have been all over that house. I would have contacts there, pictures, recordings, and a bunch of other things. I do not know why she thinks she is so entitled

("Did you hear about the intervention Cinderella wants to have? She wants us to join her and Pocahontas at the House of Mouse" Belle explained. She breastfed her baby as she responded "Yes, I heard from my husband, who she told him to invite me. I honestly do not have time for it as I have a newborn to take care of, I am preparing for baptism, and I am leaving for a week to gather some gypsies from discrimination, where I will fund them homes and food. Cinderella is certifiably crazy after she attacked both you and I". Belle spoke "Yeah, that was embarrassing and she wanted to do it at her BFF's child's christening". "I wish you luck on that intervention. You'll need it" Esmeralda wished.)

* * *

House of Mouse

Cinderella: The goal is to con front Belle on all of the rumors she has been starting and all the mess she has caused and to know why is she doing this type of stuff

Belle: I had a bad feeling about meeting with both Pocahontas and Cinderella, but I went against my intuition for my kingdom's sake

Pocahontas: Belle has been saying a lot of things about a lot of the princesses to the others and is doing a lot of dirty things, like stirring mess between families, and setting people up

(Belle shows up to the table to an awaiting Cinderella and Pocahontas and greets them "Hello you two". "Hello Belle" Cindy weakly retorted back, with Pocahontas mumbling "This is going to be fun". Belle sat down across form them and brought up "Did you hear those crazy rumors about Ariel and Aladdin having an affair. I hope that they are doing well and their spouses understand that it is a lie", with Cinderella responding I do not know who would say those type of things to break up couples. It is cruel")

Pocahontas: I guess Belle was trying to make light of the situation but at this point, we will never get to why we're here

(Pocahotnas intervened and said "The reason why we decided to come here today is that we decided to have an intervention. I was hoping my friend Esmeralda can come here so we can discuss all the recent drama that has happened and we can hash it out no problem" with Belle agreeing "Right. That's why I am here. Let's get to it". "I have heard a lot of things, like you are saying that John Rolfe is married and a womanizer. That whole set-up you did, was ridiculous and was extremely catty.". Belle intervened "Set up? John is a part of the group, and John is married Pocahontas." "She knows exactly what she did. She set me up by bringing Esmeralda and Phoebus to the group, and invite John Smith to the party. She also called him a prophet and told everyone this" the blonde told the native. Baffled, the brunette questioned "When have I ever said anything about him being a prophet?", having a confused look on her face. )

Belle: It is like they are finding reasons to jump down my throat and to accuse em of a bunch of foolishness

(Cinderella intervened again "Can I say this real quick? You told Pocahotnas that I spread the rumors about my brother and Esmeralda's relationship, and that Pocahontas slept with John during London?". She slammed her hands on the table before talking "Are you really saying that YOU did not spread the rumors about your brother and Pocahontas' relationship? Are you KIDDING ME?". "How would I know if Pochontas was with Smith in London and if the gold-digging tramp rumors about Esmeralda are true? I DON'T LIVE IN LONDON AND I DID NOT TALK TO MY BROTHER FOR A YEAR" she retorted back. Poca said her peace "Cinderella doesn't even know my personal business like that, and you were the one who was digging all up in my background with Jasmine and Ariel". "I SWEAR on my fucking father that SHE SAID THAT POCAHONTAS. How dare you look at me and LIE MS. LEADER" she sent to the blonde, who retaliated "HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT ME AND LIE BELLE? YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO US". You two can suck on your bullshit and go fuck yourselves. I hope god strikes my father if I said that" and stood up.)

Belle: I have never done anything to Cinderella but exposed her of not acknowledging Zephyr's birth. She is intimidated that everyone is having a happy life but her

("Tell the truth of the rumors YOU started about Pocahontas' boyfriend" she taunted to Cindy, who told Poca "All I said was that he did not fit in with our men you trifling bitch". "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND" Belle yelled. "You really need to get her Pocahontas" she told her, who said "What about you saying that Cinderella is destroying and isolating her family for fame, and saying Esmeralda slept with Quasimodo when she got pregnant". Belle flipped her hair before admitting "Yes, because she is ruining her fame and chose them over a man who does not love her", pissing off Cinderella "You MOTHER FUCKING LIAR. DON'T GET IN MY FAMILY YOU MOTHER FUCKING TRAMP, and you KNOW THAT IS A LIE.)

Cinderella: Belle is irritating me to the max right now. She is yelling at me, lying about what I said, lying about what she said, denying her lies, pointing her fingers in my face. After digging in my life to try to hurt me when I did nothing to you? You need to get a life

("You are a fucking liar. That's it" she said as she started to pass by, with Cinderella retorting "You are a liar, tramp" and Pocahontas begging "No Belle, we need to work this out. It is not supposed to be like this. You and Cinderella were friends last year". She was grabbed and told the native "I was, but not since she thought she had the nerve to tell me what to do in my house and continuously attack me". "Common trash is what you are Belle" the blonde told her, with her saying "Cinderella, go fuck yourself" with her leaving the restaurant. Cinderella got her purse and announced "I'm going to beat her ass" and getting up to follow the departed princess, with Pocahontas following her out of the restaurant to Belle, who yelled "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING FACE YOU PSYCHO. YOU'RE A LIAR. YOU'RE A 25 YEAR OLD WOMAN WHO NEEDS TO GROW UP" while Cindy was yelling over "YOU ARE A FUCKING LIAR YOU MANIPULATIVE HARLOT". "YOU HAVE NO CLASS". "YOU AIN'T SEEN NO CLASS YET" the blonde yelled, as she yanked Belle's wig off and throwing it in the street, revealing the cap on Belle's head and the brown hair through it, and she pushed Cindy "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS AWAY FROM ME HOODRAT", with Pocahontas trying to intervene.)

Pocahontas: It was crazy. Cinderella grabbed and threw Belle's wig on the street, and her eyes were so red it was crazy

Cinderella: I felt the need to take off her wig, so she can reveal what she has been hiding. Another lie she told is that she had nice hair. I blacked out for a bit, and I became hood in that moment

("Hold on Belle, just calm down" Pocahontas told her, who just pulled away from them and tried to get away from them "Get her away from me. I don't live like this". "Me either Belle, but you need to stop lying about everything and own up to your shit." she told Belle, who took her cap off and ran through her neck-length hair and left while sticking up her middle finger as she entered her carriage. "BELLE, BELLE" the native called out before giving up. "I do not know what is wrong with her. I am trying to restrain myself from not beating the life out of her, but she is calling me a liar and accusing me of trying to set up Esmeralda. She is vindictive, and needs medication. I just hope Ariel, Belle and the others watch out for her". Cinderella said.)

Belle: Cinderella just showed her true colors tonight. She is a vain, violent, bitter woman who's entire life is a facade and she's finally realizing that.

* * *

_Next Time on The Real Princesses of Disney..._

(_He saw the front cover that showed his wife and Aladdin, and he became agitated. He waved the magazine in her face and cracked his voice "WHAT IS THIS. THIS NEEDS TO BE EXPLAINED". "A secret source AKA Pocahontas spread a bunch of rumors about Aladdin and I being in a restaurant to plan something for your birthday. He came here to draw some sketches for the floor planning, but I don't think the party is happening as both him and Jasmine are keeping their distance" she explained. He still looked doubtful and asked "Why did he have to come to our home to do that, and why didn't you get Belle or Jasmine to go with you?". She looked at him and can tell he does not wholeheartedly trust her "You do not trust me. I... I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS.)_

_( "What are you trying to say Shang. We can not do both if you are never present" she's he sulked as she walked away from him. He followed her and grabbed her before declaring "Wait wait wait. I promise now that this will be the last of me going off to war for a good while. I do care about our relationship and to prove that.." and bent on his knees, taking out a ring to hold out "Fa Mulan Li, will you marry me". She was shocked but thrilled at his proposal but told him "Yes. but you have to stay home for the engagement" before jumping in his arms and kissed him.)_

_("No, these are my mother's diaries. I decided to start the search for my biological father again". Interested, she moved closer to her friend and asked "Oh, well how much did you find out?". Snow wrote a few things on a piece of paper before responding "What I found out is that she slept with 4 men at the same time. She wrote about her lust taking over her and that she could not resist all the men. She did some nasty things with all of them" making a disgusted look. "Did you find any names for these 4 men?" Aurora asked. "No, not at all."_

_Snow White: The more and more I research into it, the more disgusted I feel that I was conceived out of adultery)_

_("When it happened, you were out with your father and..." screamed when she felt a pain in her stomach. She soon felt calm and her friend asked "Are you alright Ariel. Should I get a doctor?". "I am alright. "Something about Mulan threw me off from the moment I..." and screamed again as she clutched her stomach in pain. She fell out of her seat and yelled "OH SHIT, I'M HAVING THE BABY" and Jasmine ran to her side"._

_Jasmine: All of a sudden, Ariel started groaning and clutching her stomach. Take it in that Eric is out of the castle, and the servants are out in town for a break)_

* * *

**Authors Note**

**So, who's side are you on in the Cinderella and Belle fight? Do you believe the cheating rumours or not? Do you think things will get better with Cindy and Esme's family? Comment your opinion.**


	4. Season 2 Episode 4

**Author's Note**

**As you can tell, this season is gonna be really dramatic as you have seen from the first three episodes. Again, than ska to all the supporters that read and or comment. I'll try to upload once a week.**

* * *

_Last time on The Real Princesses of Disney..._

_(The siblings sat at the table as he told "What happened to you? You used to be so fun, sweet, light-weight and good-hearted and now you are so bitter, envious, and not fun to be around". She was slightly offended by this and retaliated "What happened to me? Nothing. I am the same Cindy I've ALWAYS BEEN. YOU are the one that changed when you married the gypsy.)_

_(Mulan shook her head sideways before finally confessing "I am considering joining the council", with them shocked at what they just heard. Her mother started fidgeting before blurting out "Mulan, I thought we have already discussed this". "I said that I was considering it mom, not it was guaranteed. If you three were here at the party last night, then you would know. Just to get that out of the way, so you won't be surprised" and got up to leave the room.)_

_("Okay, let's get to business. You wanted to tell me something?" Snow asked. She flipped her hair before explaining "Oh yes. Our two kingdoms have the biggest extraction of magic and nature, so we should use that to make an acquisition and thrive off of it." Snow patiently waited before realizing that is it "Aurora, there has to be more than that?". Struggling, she then told her "Oh, yes. My kingdom is very open and accepting of magic,and the same is yours, so if we team up and promote these mythological characters, we will be more than rich._

_Snow White: I feel like there is an idea somewhere, but it is not really realized.)_

_(Pocahotnas intervened and said "The reason why we decided to come here today is that we decided to have an intervention. I was hoping my friend Esmeralda can come here so we can discuss all the recent drama that has happened and we can hash it out no problem" with Belle agreeing "Right. That's why I am here. Let's get to it". Cinderella intervened again "Can I say this real quick? You told Pocahotnas that I spread the rumors about my brother and Esmeralda's relationship, and that Pocahontas slept with John during London?". She slammed her hands on the table before talking "Are you really saying that YOU did not spread the rumors about your brother and Pocahontas' relationship? Are you KIDDING ME?"._

_Cinderella: Belle is irritating me to the max right now. She is yelling at me, lying about what I said, lying about what she said, denying her lies, pointing her fingers in my face. After digging in my life to try to hurt me when I did nothing to you? You need to get a life_

_Belle: Cinderella just showed her true colors tonight. She is a vain, violent, bitter woman who's entire life is a facade and she's finally realizing that._

_"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING FACE YOU PSYCHO. YOU'RE A LIAR. YOU'RE A 25 YEAR OLD WOMAN WHO NEEDS TO GROW UP" while Cindy was yelling over "YOU ARE A FUCKING LIAR YOU MANIPULATIVE HARLOT". "YOU HAVE NO CLASS". "YOU AIN'T SEEN NO CLASS YET" the blonde yelled, as she yanked Belle's wig off and throwing it in the street, revealing the cap on Belle's head and the brown hair through it, and she pushed Cindy "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS AWAY FROM ME HOODRAT")_

* * *

Intro

Snow White: I'm old school. I believe in the traditional, conservative ways

Cinderella: I'm all about family, from my marriage to my siblings

Aurora: Life throws many things at you. You have to roll through the good and bad

Ariel: People are always trying to get under my skin, but a tougher than petty rumors

Belle: I am a princess now, so watch out

Jasmine: I am fabulous, and VERY Rich bitch

Pocahontas: I am Colors of the Wind Fabulous

Esmeralda: I am tough, so don't cross me

Mulan: I'm neither a girly girl or a tom boy

9 Princesses: We are the Real Princesses of Disney

* * *

"Season 2 Episode 4: Allegations and Secrets"

France (Belle's bedroom)

Ariel: Word about Cinderella and Belle's epic fight went around within an hour it happened. I am concerned for Belle and how she is

(She knocked on her friend's bedroom door and it is opened to see a distraught Belle "Oh, I am sorry for what happened" Ariel said as she ran to hug her in comfort. "It was awful Ariel. Pocahontas was actually trying to be peaceful and wanted to get to the bottom of the issue, but Cinderella wanted to pick a fight. I told her about all the truths she is doing and saying about Esmeralda and Phoebus and Pocahontas and Rolfe. She THREW MY WIG ON THE ROAD ARIEL" and collapsed in strained hiccups in Ariel's arms. "I cannot believe that Cinderella would lose her cool like that AGAIN, and I am shocked that Pocahontas was not starting a fight." the redhead mentioned before they sat on her bed.)

Belle: I think Cinderella is going crazy because she knows her so called position as a leader is slipping away, and she can not handle being on our level

(She grooms herself before saying "Let's not talk about Cinderella anymore. I heard about the rumors that you and Aladdin are having an affair? They are lies, right?" making Ariel gasp "I cannot believe you asked me that question. One, I am 8 months pregnant, Two, I do not like short men, and third, I would never do that to Jasmine and Eric.". Belle put her hand on Ariel's shoulder and asked "Does Eric know about the story yet?" with her nodding. "He is returning soon, and I do not know how he is going to react.")

* * *

Fairyland

Cinderella: I am glad that Aurora invited me on this little errand. I can see my fairy godmother again, and she can continue her venture with the fairies

("I am so glad that you invited me here. I can not take facing everyone after the brawl with Belle. So, tell me about this venture" Cinderella asked. She started explaining "After my moms death, things went the worst in my kingdom with an illness, and I wanted to reconnect with the fairies. I decided to group with them because they created some great stuff that cures people. I contacted Snow White to see if she is in, and she agreed somewhat". Cindy was a bit confused at that and suggested "I do not think that you and Snow White going into business is not a good idea. Remember what happened with Ariel last year?".)

Aurora: Why is Cinderella bringing up about what happened last year with Ariel. Snow White and I are and always were close friends and Ariel was an acquaintance. Snow and I understand one another, so this will be a piece of cake

(They bump into Flora, Fauna, and Merrywether, who hugs all of them "I am so glad to see you. It is great that you are trying to visit us" Fauna said. Feeling left out, she the french princess asked "I am glad for you, but do you know where my fairy godmother is? I really need to see her, and she has not paid me a visit". Flora told her "She is in the room on your right" as she pointed. "Thank you" she said and went into the room. "So, how far did you guys go with the potion" Aurora asked. They exchanged a look of annoyance before answering "It is working well Aurora. We are doing fine thank you very much." Merrywether sarcastically told her. She was annoyed with the way she responded and lectured "The attitude is not needed Merrywether. Snow White is joining the project and the dwarfs are going to get a bunch of other dwarfs to replicate the product". "Alright, we'll show you the recipe"Fauna told her and the 4 walked into another room.)

* * *

Denmark (Dining Room)

(Prince Eric entered the dining area and yelled "ARIEL, I AM HOME" and waited for a bit and nothing "ARIEL, COME DOWN PLEASE" and he heard footsteps which showed her struggling to come down because of her belly. She slowly walked to hug him, and he noticed something was off. "What is wrong? You and the baby are alright, right?". She sighed as she replied "The baby and I are fine. Did you hear about what has been on the Disney magazines?" and he nodded his head no, but became overly curious "W...what is in the magazines?" he asked. She tried to open her mouth but just grabbed the magazine and passed it to him. He saw the front cover that showed his wife and Aladdin, and he became agitated. He waved the magazine in her face and cracked his voice "WHAT IS THIS. THIS NEEDS TO BE EXPLAINED")

Mulan: It is amusing that she has the nerve to make fun of my marriage, but she has cheating scandals hitting her in her face left and right. Trifling

("A secret source AKA Pocahontas spread a bunch of rumors about Aladdin and I being in a restaurant to plan something for your birthday. He came here to draw some sketches for the floor planning, but I don't think the party is happening as both him and Jasmine are keeping their distance" she explained. He still looked doubtful and asked "Why did he have to come to our home to do that, and why didn't you get Belle or Jasmine to go with you?". She looked at him and can tell he does not wholeheartedly trust her "You do not trust me. I... I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. I AM ABOUT TO HAVE A BABY! Do you seriously think that I'll have some fling when I am prepping for birth, and a bunch of other things on my plate.)

Pocahontas: There is a tape... about a few people that are in the House of Mouse beyond closing hours, and they got very drunk... put the dots together. You heard it here first

Ariel: I cannot believe that Eric would not believe and trust me after all we have been through. I chose to leave my old life to have a chance with him and this is how I get repaid? Ridiculous

* * *

China (Emperor's Palace)

Mulan: Shang has me waiting outside of the Palace for some reason, and I am growing frustrated. He knows I am not patient, but does this to put me on edge

(She walks around the porch waiting impatiently "He knows I hate waiting like this for so long. This better be important" she complained and right dafter she spoke, her boyfriend walked out of the palace and she rushed to him "Thank the Lord, I was getting worried. What did he say?" She asked. He looked away as he answered "He wants me to send a troop to Mongolia to fight them off from invading China. I have to go with them", disappointing the both of them. "I thought you were going to take some time off before you went back up there". "You know, if you took the Emperor's offer, you could have been coming with me" he mentioned, which only made her feel worse "I know. I just wanted to see my family")

Mulan: My family is on my tail about getting engaged, Shang's promotion to a General makes him leave more often and to be honest, I feel very lonely and empty.

(He held her shoulders "I know I should be taking more time off and focus in our relationship, but we can do both". She looked at him, confused as to what he is hinting at "What are you trying to say Shang. We can not do both if you are never present" she's he sulked as she walked away from him. He followed her and grabbed her before declaring "Wait wait wait. I promise now that this will be the last of me going off to war for a good while. I do care about our relationship and to prove that.." and bent on his knees, taking out a ring to hold out "Fa Mulan Li, will you marry me". She was shocked but thrilled at his proposal but told him "Yes. but you have to stay home for the engagement" before jumping in his arms and kissed him.)

* * *

Thebes (Megara's home)

Esmeralda: My first destination for the Gypsy Rescue Retreat is Thebes. My girl Megara lives there, and I have not had the time to hang out with her. She also found a group of Gypsies for me.

(She knocks on the door of the mansion and says to herself "Oh my goodness. I do not know how they have this huge house wen there is two of them", and her friend opened the door to respond "Because when you are the most famous couple in Greece, people pay you to just look at them. How are you" she ran to hug Esme. "I am alright. Cindy is causing a bunch of drama with the family, but Zephyr is doing great. He is going to be as strong as his father. When are you and Herc going to get married" she asked as they sit down in the living room. "Hopefully soon. I can not go much longer without sex. I heard that gods can get the job done with one thrust" causing them to both laugh. The greek changed the topic "I am pretty sure you are not here to hear my fantasies, but for the gypsies. Since Hercules went to visit Aladdin and Jasmine in Agrabah for a week, I kept them here. How are you going to do all of this?")

Snow White: I do not know much about gypsy life, but what I DO know is that they have a lot of connections. The type of connections? Use your imagination

(They started to walk to the basement as Esmeralda explained "Well, Clopin and I connected with gypsy communities all over Europe and since a lot of them are living in unsafe areas, we want to bring them to safe and accepting communities in France and Greece. We will help them get established in homes, jobs, and all of that. I am so glad that you helped Meg". "No problem. It is boring just sitting in this huge house by myself all day every day. So, are you still planning on doing his christening and your baptism?" she asked the gypsy. They made it to the basement and saw a bunch of gypsies that seem lost. She introduced herself "Hello, my name is Esmeralda and I am one of the leaders of the Gypsy Rescue Retreat. I am sure word got out about this and you came here with no answers. My good friend Megara decided that she will help us and we will practically guide you into getting a home, building an income, and all of that without the discrimination we had to face".

Esmrealda: I am a busy woman. I am doing this Gypsy retreat, planning for my son's christening, AND planning for Quasi's and I's baptism. I had a moment with god, and I want to go through with it.

* * *

Germany

Snow White: Since last year, I have put off my search for my biological father because I gave birth to Hans and had to take care off him. He is about 6 months old now, so I am getting back into my search

(She is reading her mother's diaries and taking a bunch of notes. She heard a knock on the door "Come in" she announced. Aurora came in the room and sat "I never knew you liked to read as a hobby. You only read cookbooks" she commented. The original princess stopped to tell her friend "No, these are my mother's diaries. I decided to start the search for my biological father again". Interested, she moved closer to her friend and asked "Oh, well how much did you find out?". Snow wrote a few things on a piece of paper before responding "What I found out is that she slept with 4 men at the same time. She wrote about her lust taking over her and that she could not resist all the men. She did some nasty things with all of them" making a disgusted look.)

Snow White: The more and more I research into it, the more disgusted I feel that I was conceived out of adultery

("Did you find any names for these 4 men?" Aurora asked. "No, not at all. I do not know what to do with this information. The Prince has not really been supportive in my search so far, as he has been focused on the baby". Aurora glanced sideways in weirdness before commenting "He hasn't? Isn't that a bit weird? I have not heard from him in a while." Snow did to know to take offense to this, but changed the topic "So, how is Phillip? I have not heard or sen him in a while.". She gave Snow a look before answering "He has been really busy taking care of his father. The epidemic is getting worse over there. Thank the lord that I was protected from it because of my unnatural birth ala the fairies. Speaking about them, I got the recipe for the fortune. I just need you to get the dwarfs to make a bunch of them and then we are back in business".)

Aurora: I think Snow White's positive attitude is starting to crack. She has been all happy and only happy for many years, but that shield is cracking more than ever

* * *

Germany (Snow's Castle)

Snow White: I have not really gotten the chance to meet the new girls Esmeralda and Mulan and get to know them really well, so I invited them tot come over so I can see for myself

(Esmeralda who is carrying her son and Mulan are at the front gate and she asks the Asian "Are you nervous about this?". "I am optimistic and Snow was so busy at her son 's christening to get to know us, so I am looking forward to it." she told her. Snow opens the door and greets each of them with a hug "Oh, you brought Zephyr too, that is great. I am glad you two could make it" and escorts them in the castle. Esme observed the house and complimented "Wow, your castle is beautiful; a lot better than Cinderella's", with the original princess turn to snap "Not with the sly comments in my house. Continue that and you'll be out" shocking and taking them aback. They reach the dining area and Snow serves them a piece of pie.)

Esmeralda: To say Snow White is traditional is an understatement. She cooks pies, cleans, outs her husband first with everything. Holy shit

(Mulan has a bunch of cranberry pie on her mouth, with Snow giving a disgusted look. "Dont worry Mulan, the food ain't going anywhere. So, tell me about yourselves" she asked. Esmeralda teased her by saying "I was a dancer for like 7 years, then I married Phoebus. I made A LOT from dancing. 1000-2000 a day, you know what I mean". Thinking of the wore, Snow weakly said "You were a stripper? Oh lord, Cinderella was right" and held her chest, pretending to not vomit. Hearing Cinderella, she gave a dirty look before reassuring the princess "No, not a stripper honey, I was messing with you. I was a street dancer. I just came back from Greece to continue my Gypsy retreat, which is basically me and other gypsies helping and fund them into homes and get jobs. I spent a majority of my money saved from my dancing." Both girls were extremely impressed.)

Mulan: I never knew Esmeralda did so much, and she really believes in charity, unlike Belle who uses it to throw people under the bus. I am all about helping people get settled

("That seems amazing Esmeralda. It is great to see someone help others without it benefiting them for some reason" she said before looking weirdly at Mulan "So, tell me about you and Shang". She put out her finger and showed them her huge engagement ring, and they grabbed her hand to praise it "Damn, that is HUGE. Where and when did this happen Mulan" the gypsy demanded. Feeling good about her engagement and wanting to brag a bit, she bragged "Oh this, it happened yesterday right before he left for war. He promised that he is about family and that he will take a break on his career so we can focus on getting married. THIS is proof that all those rumors are false" making the both of them feel so uneasy. "Yeah, those rumors did disturb me about... Shang's past with men, but if you are happy than I am happy. So, how old is Zephyr?" Snow asked, with Esme responding "about 3 months. I am planning a christening for him too, you know" with the three of them eating in awkwardness.)

Snow White: Esmeralda is... alright. Her past is suspicious but she is not a whore like Jasmine, and Mulan... definitely has something to hide.

* * *

Denmark (Dining Area)

Ariel: Ever since the article of my and Aladdin's supposed affair (rolls eyes) I have not spoken to Jasmine and I really wanted to clear my name to her so we could resume our friendship

(Jasmine waits for her at the table and Ariel arrives and hands her a salad "Thank you" the arabian says. "Ariel holds her belly as she sits down on the chair "I am glad that you came here, since there are some things that I wanted to discuss. I know that when the article came out, you must have been more than pissed, I can imagine and I want to tell you myself that they are completely false." Jas opened her mouth and cut in "I know already that you and AL were planning for something for Eric that is now cancelled. I do not understand why you could not come to me and had to go to your castle, like that part makes sense to me". "When it happened, you were out with your father and..." screamed when she felt a pain in her stomach. She soon felt calm and her friend asked "Are you alright Ariel. Should I get a doctor?". "I am alright".)

Jasmine: All of a sudden, Ariel started groaning and clutching her stomach. Take it in that Eric is out of the castle, and the servants are out in town for a break

("I am fine" Ariel said before continuing "I tried to tell Eric that it was false and to reassure him, but he seemed very standoff-ish. I do not know even how this was even created". Jasmine pointed out "Well, I do know that Pocahontas and Mulan are gunning for you and sometimes, Aladdin tells me that he sees them spying on him and I do know Pocahontas is trying to find a reason to bring negative news about us". "Something about Mulan threw me off from the moment I..." and screamed again as she clutched her stomach in pain. She fell out of her seat and yelled "OH SHIT, I'M HAVING THE BABY" and Jasmine ran to her side".)

* * *

_Next time on The Real Princesses of Disney..._

_(Ariel: I gave birth to my daughter Melody and she is a decent sized baby. She has my eyes, lips and skin color, with Eric's ears, nose, hair color and chin structure. A perfect mix of the both of us._

_A more than tired Ariel watches the doctor clean off her baby and gives her to Eric. "How does she look like clean. I want to see her" she hissed. He carried the baby over to her and they caressed her "Wow, she looks literally the color white. Are babies always this light?" she asked. Just as confused as she was, he responded "I am just as confused as you are. I am new to this too" before asking the doctor "Is she healthy?". The doctor was cleaning some of his materials as he told the couple "She has no diseases or disabilities, and all of her functions are working".)_

_(Esmeralda: Today is the Feast of Fools and I am inviting all the girls and their men to come over to celebrate, drink, and to show them the gypsy life._

_Outside, Clopin is announcing "And now it is time for the most beautiful ladies in the world. Come out girls" with all 9 of them coming from a puff of smoke. "Follow me ladies" she announced and started to do her usual seductive gypsy dance and strutting to her husband to grind on him. "Oh, I get it. I do this on the bed every night" Jasmine announced and swung on the pole like a stripper. Snow whispered to Cindy "wow, the whore is better then the professional dancer" and laughed. Jasmien was soon grinding on her husband and he feels her up. Esmeralda for away from Phoebus and dragged Ariel and Mulan to dance. Mulan was stiffer than a board in her movement and commented "Esme, I look ridiculous. I cannot dance lien this until we are married". Men started to toss their coins at the girls. Snow finally started to dance with the other classics and Belle, but not in the provocative way, but the traditional way. The 4 were booed by men, some were their husbands.)_

_Aurora: It sucked to be booed by my own husband (laughs hysterically)_

_("So, why isn't Pocahontas here with us?" Mulan asked. Esme told them "Oh, her and John had to go somewhere far so they could not make it. More like John said it and she agreed.". "Apparently, I heard from Eric that he is going to legally marry her when he has a wife. Word is that she has never been to his house and she knows everyone knows he is married. It makes sense because neither wants be around the fucking gypsy savages who are low class. She is being whitewashed" shocking Esme and Mulan and Esme flipped her hair and gave he a dirty look.)_

_Esmeralda: Oh hell no. She did not just insult gypsies and savages by calling us no class. She said it from her gut_

_Mulan: That bitch did not just say that. Who says shit like that? She is showing her true ugly colors_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So, what do you think. Did you like the Meg cameo? She'll make one more appearance this season in the minimum. Do you think Shang's engagement was genuine? What do you think Snow will find about her mother and birth? Comment about it.**


	5. Season 2 Episode 5

**Authors Note**

**Thank y'all again for the support, and comments are really appreciated.**

* * *

_Last time on The Real Princesses of Disney..._

_(She started explaining "After my moms death, things went the worst in my kingdom with an illness, and I wanted to reconnect with the fairies. I decided to group with them because they created some great stuff that cures people. I contacted Snow White to see if she is in, and she agreed somewhat". Cindy was a bit confused at that and suggested "I do not think that you and Snow White going into business is not a good idea. Remember what happened with Ariel last year?"._

_Aurora: Why is Cinderella bringing up about what happened last year with Ariel. Snow White and I are and always were close friends and Ariel was an acquaintance. Snow and I understand one another, so this will be a piece of cake_

_"So, how far did you guys go with the potion" Aurora asked. They exchanged a look of annoyance before answering "It is working well Aurora. We are doing fine thank you very much." Merrywether sarcastically told her. She was annoyed with the way she responded and lectured "The attitude is not needed Merrywether.)_

_("A secret source AKA Pocahontas spread a bunch of rumors about Aladdin and I being in a restaurant to plan something for your birthday. He came here to draw some sketches for the floor planning, but I don't think the party is happening as both him and Jasmine are keeping their distance" she explained. He still looked doubtful and asked "Why did he have to come to our home to do that, and why didn't you get Belle or Jasmine to go with you?". She looked at him and can tell he does not wholeheartedly trust her "You do not trust me. I... I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. I AM ABOUT TO HAVE A BABY!_

_Pocahontas: There is a tape... about a few people that are in the House of Mouse beyond closing hours, and they got very drunk... put the dots together. You heard it here first)_

_(Mulan: My family is on my tail about getting engaged, Shang's promotion to a General makes him leave more often and to be honest, I feel very lonely and empty._

_He held her shoulders "I know I should be taking more time off and focus in our relationship, but we can do both". I promise now that this will be the last of me going off to war for a good while. I do care about our relationship and to prove that.." and bent on his knees, taking out a ring to hold out "Fa Mulan Li, will you marry me". She was shocked but thrilled at his proposal but told him "Yes. but you have to stay home for the engagement" before jumping in his arms and kissed him.)_

_("When it happened, you were out with your father and..." screamed when she felt a pain in her stomach. She soon felt calm and her friend asked "Are you alright Ariel. Should I get a doctor?". "I am alright"._

_Jasmine: All of a sudden, Ariel started groaning and clutching her stomach. Take it in that Eric is out of the castle, and the servants are out in town for a break_

_"I am fine" Ariel said before continuing "I tried to tell Eric that it was false and to reassure him, but he seemed very standoff-ish. Jasmine pointed out "Aladdin tells me that he sees them spying on him and I do know Pocahontas is trying to find a reason to bring negative news about us". "Something about Mulan threw me off from the moment I..." and screamed again as she clutched her stomach in pain. She fell out of her seat and yelled "OH SHIT, I'M HAVING THE BABY" and Jasmine ran to her side".)_

* * *

Intro

Snow White: I'm old school. I believe in the traditional, conservative ways

Cinderella: I'm all about family, from my marriage to my siblings

Aurora: Life throws many things at you. You have to roll through the good and bad

Ariel: People are always trying to get under my skin, but a tougher than petty rumors

Belle: I am a princess now, so watch out

Jasmine: I am fabulous, and VERY Rich bitch

Pocahontas: I am Colors of the Wind Fabulous

Esmeralda: I am tough, so don't cross me

Mulan: I'm neither a girly girl or a tom boy

9 Princesses: We are the Real Princesses of Disney

* * *

Denmark (Ariel and Eric's bedroom)

Jasmine: It has been like 2 hours, and Eric has not returned yet, and I do not really want to leave her by herself.

(Jasmine knocks on the door and asks "Can I come in?" and the doctor opens the door and tells the friend "I just shot the needles, and she won't be pushing for a while." before going on about his business. She approached Ariel who told her "Oh my frikking goodness, I never knew how long labor would b...be. They had to shoot the medicines in me to get me to calm down". "Yes, I heard the screaming" she commented. Ariel grabs her hand and asks "D...do you know where Eric is? I have not heard from him since the morning?" hoping she hears the answer she wants to hear. Jasmine nodded her head and said "No. He should have gotten the news by now.)

Ariel: I am more than upset that Eric has still not made it yet. I hope he does not miss this because of that stupid article

(She started to get mad and blurted out "This better not be about that stupid article. He better show up soon, or there will be trouble in the castle". Jasmine rubbed her arm to comfort her "Do not get mad because it will make the labor worse, and you don't want something to happen". "I know, but I cannot help it. Things have gotten so weird these few days, and I hope he is having second thoughts". "How dilated are you Ariel?" she asked. She thought about it "About 6 centimeters. I am just waiting for the pushing to take effect. When are you going to get pregnant". The arabian laughed for a while and struggled to say "I'm... to young for that... I j...just got married. A... baby" and continued to laugh.)

Jasmine: Look at me. Can you imagine me being a mom. It'll ruin my figure, and things are spicy right now. Maybe in my 30's

(She started to feel the labor coming again and screamed "I THINK IT IS COMING. DOCTOR". The doctor rushed to her side and told Jasmine "You need to leave. She is going to deliver the baby" and she left the room. As soon as she left, Prince Eric rushed into the room and begged "I am sorry for showing late. I was busy with papers across the kingdom and they wouldn't allow me to leave. Please forgive me". She rolls her eyes before she grabs his hands in pain and pushes to get the baby out. "You need to push more Ariel. PUSH" the doctor told her.)

* * *

England

Aurora: A lot of the citizens and royals in my kingdom are caught with this severe illness, the one that killed my mother, so I volunteered to give them some temporary antibiotics until I get the cure ready

(She brought out the box of needles and set them on the table. She asked the nurse "So, we just shoot the needles in their arms and they are set for how long?". The nurse was dumbfounded by her lack of knowledge of what she volunteered for and responded "Aurora, it is their legs because there we get a major artery so we shoot it there and we wrap a gauze on it. This will last for 30 days". A lineup starts to form at the table "Ooh, they are here. Welcome everyone. You have to take off your pants sir so you can get the needle" receiving a dirty look.)

Aurora: I do not see why people think I am so dumb. I know my stuff

(She sticks a needle in a woman's thigh who thanks her "Thank you so much" and walked off. Another person showed up and took out their leg "Hello there. Are you nervous?" she asked. "A... A bit. I heard it hurts. Can you make it hurt less" the little child asked. She felt the child's pain and promised "I will make sure that it hurts as little as possible." and as soon as she put a bit in the child, her husband showed up and she rushed to kiss him "It is about time you showed up. I cannot believe you left me for so long. We need to catch up. Let's go. Bye everyone" and everyone waved back as the couple left.

* * *

Jamestown (John Rolfe's home)

Esmeralda: Pocahontas and I decided that us and our men would hang out, kind of like a double date, but not really. I hope Phoebus and Rolfe get along, since I know he got along with Smith really well.

(The couple hears knocking on the door, and Pocahontas squeals "Yes, that must be them. You will LOVE them". She primps her hair, twirls, and opens the door "Oh my goodness, I am glad you are here" as she hugs the both of them. Rolfe watches them and nods then he walks off. The Parisian couple looked at one another and Phoebus whispered "What the heck is his deal?" and she shrugged. Pocahontas rushed to the oven and takes out the lamb chops to serve. Shocked, she asked "When the heck did you learn to cook british meals?" and gave her a look. She flipped her hair and almost forced her words "Esmeralda. Not with that again. I told you that I wanted to learn about the British lifestyle".)

Snow White: I think it is great that Pocahontas wants to learn about other cultures. I don't know why everyone hates Rolfe so much

("So, how was Greece Esme? You didn't tell me about that" Poca asked with excitement. "It was AH MAZING. I have never been there before and never been to Meg's house. it is like a castle, but it is not. The food is amazing, the gypsies Meg got for me were great, and she really showed me a good time. I got a little tan". She looked at Esme good and noticed it "Oh you DID. You have a little golden color to your skin. Would you like to go there John" she asked. He came out of his gaze and told without care "No. I heard that the greeks are kind of crazy and un...pleasant". Just to provoke Poca's boyfriend, Phoebus asked "So, we are having our annual ugly festival this week, and I would like to personally invite you and your girlfriend to come to the festival?". John bulged his eyes and looked at Pocahontas before bluntly telling him "No. I do nto do...festivals. Pocahontas and I will be out of the country" automatically setting an awkward vibe.)

Esmeralda: Do I think Rolfe is racist? Maybe. Do I think he loves Pocahontas, of course I do. He just needs to chill out and take that pole our of his ass and have a few drink in him, and he'll be good.

* * *

Denmark (Ariel and Eric's bedroom)

Ariel: I gave birth to my daughter Melody and she is a decent sized baby. She has my eyes, lips and skin color, with Eric's ears, nose, hair color and chin structure. A perfect mix of the both of us.

(A more than tired Ariel watches the doctor clean off her baby and gives her to Eric. "How does she look like clean. I want to see her" she hissed. He carried the baby over to her and they caressed her "Wow, she looks literally the color white. Are babies always this light?" she asked. Just as confused as she was, he responded "I am just as confused as you are. I am new to this too" before asking the doctor "Is she healthy?". The doctor was cleaning some of his materials as he told the couple "She has no diseases or disabilities, and all of her functions are working".)

Ariel: I always remember my father saying he wanted to witness each of us give birth to all of our children, but he does not even know I have a baby or was even pregnant. It has been almost a year and they still refuse to accept my marriage.

(The family were having a nice silent moment before she blurted out "The baby is yours by the way. Just so any doubt in your head can disappear". He got up and walked to the window as he complained "You have GOT to be kidding me with this Ariel. We just went through the most important event in our lives and you have to bring up this? I never thought you cheated". "CARLOTTA? Take my child to her room please" giving Melody to Carlotta who leaves with her. She turned to the side of her bed to face her husband "You said the story was weird and ignored me since it was leaked. Your actions prove otherwise and this will be the LAST time we talk about this" and flipping the sheets over her.

* * *

Paris (Esmeralda and Phoebus's Home)

Esmeralda: Today is the Feast of Fools and I am inviting all the girls and their men to come over to celebrate, drink, and to show them the gypsy life.

(She is running all over the house, placing thing after thing. Quasi asked "Why are you all over the place?". She told him "These girls are really judgemental, and I want to impress them. Shit, where's Zephyr?" and runs around to find her infant. The door rings and Quasi opens it "Hello Snow White, Aurora, Prince and Phillip". They look at the house and were shocked as to what to say "Esme, I though on would live in a bigger home" Aurora blurted out. This caused the gypsy to stop in her tracks and tried not to be offended "We are having a new one built" before hugging each one.)

Snow White: I thought the house was cute. I think this was her home solely, but I didn't expect anything else. It is not like she runs a kingdom and is required to live in a castle

(Cinderella and Belle soon showed up with their men as the two were ignoring one another in the process. "Hello Belle, Cinderella, Adam...Charming" the gypsy air kissed the brunette couple and have a handshake to her in-laws, pissing her off. "Wow, what a greet Esme" and rushed to her friends "Snow, I swear you are gaining more curves after the baby" and tickled her. "Now you all can stop making fun of me for having no chest." Snow said as she got tickled. Ariel, Jasmine, their men and Mulan came and entered the home "Esmeralda, how are you doing" the Asian hugged her friend and everyone else but Belle. "You forgot me" the brunette mentioned. "No I didn't". "Where is Phoebus" Aladdin asked. She was breasts feeding her kid with no shame as she answered "Oh, he has a shift that'll end in an hour". Quasi announced "Well I'm gonna go to the festival and have fun. Anyone coming?" with all the princess leaving with him in voices of agreement.)

Ariel: I thought her house would be bigger. Isn't she like oOne of the most important people in Paris?

* * *

Topsy Turvy Festival (tent)

(Esme explained bowed them their outfits "So, you asks are going to wear these" and of the pile of dresses on a table. Snow White picked up here in disgust and looks at the provocative dress "Uh, is there own that covers more skin. This is almost as bad as Jasmine's attire" with her rolling her eyes and responding "You were being so nice for almost 2 months? Maybe you man will finally pay attention to you" and they are about to go in a huge argument befor Cinderella intervenes "Ladies, not now. I am kind of excited because I wanna see my husband's reactions, and I have never been to the Feast of Fools before" making Belle roll her eyes in annoyance.)

Belle: Is she still trying to pull of that wise leader shit? No one is is buying it

(Outside, Clopin is announcing "And now it is time for the most beautiful ladies in the world. Come out girls" with all 9 of them coming from a puff of smoke. "Follow me ladies" she announced and started to do her usual seductive gypsy dance and strutting to her husband to grind on him. "Oh, I get it. I do this on the bed every night" Jasmine announced and swung on the pole like a stripper. Snow whispered to Cindy "wow, the whore is better then the professional dancer" and laughed. Jasmien was soon grinding on her husband and he feels her up. Esmeralda for away from Phoebus and dragged Ariel and Mulan to dance. Mulan was stiffer than a board in her movement and commented "Esme, I look ridiculous. I cannot dance lien this until we are married". Men started to toss their coins at the girls. Snow finally started to dance with the other classics and Belle, but not in the provocative way, but the traditional way. The 4 were booed by men, some were their husbands.)

Aurora: It sucked to be booed by my own husband (laughs hysterically)

Snow White: Oh my goodness, that was the most embarrassing thing that I've ever done

("Oh, come on" Jasmine complained and grabbed a keg spray and sprayed the other princesses. The renaissance girls were dancing with beer on them and even drinking on the keg. "WWWWHHHHHHOOOOO" Belle yelled and jumped in the crowd where she was caught by the audience. "I have had enough. I'm gonna hang with Quasimodo and Zephyr" Cindy told them and held her nephew. "So, why aren't you dancing Quasi?"She asked. He twiddled his thumb in nervousness "Uhh...Uugh No...no one wants me there". Phoebus showed up and assured his friend in a drunken way "That is a bunch if crap Quasi. Look at those girls, they are looking for a good time if you know what I mean" and winked at him. Has I walked nervously to the two women who danced with him. Phoebus sat down by his sister and drunkenly spat "Esme is looking really good under that sexy dress. I just want I eat her" with Cinderella gasping.)

Cinderella: It was more than disturbing to hear my distant brother blurry out what he wants to do to his wife at their home. No wonder why they had a baby so soon. I almost threw up

* * *

Scotland

Pocahontas: So he apparently took me to Scotland so we can dine. He is not really telling me much

(Their carriage stops at a home "John, where are we?" she asked. He opened the door for her and helped her out as he answered "This is our Scotland home. I have not been here yet and I thought that we should go together". She questioned "So why couldn't we have gone after the Feast of Fools?". "Well, this is more important isn't it?" and thy entered the home to see fancy decor, walls, etc. "Oh my goodness. It is very... flashy". She looked at the food on the table and rushed to the table "Wow, you planned this really well. Come.")

Mulan: I am not the one to judge relationships, as everyone is doing to me, but I don't know if they are the most happy together. I could be wrong

(They eat in silence before he starts conversation "Do you like the haggis" as he is eating. She wiped her mouth before answering "Not really. I really like the mashed potatoes, but I do have something to tell you". "What is it Pocahontas". "It has been a bit over 6 moths since we have been dating and my father still has not met you. I have not seen him or Nakoma in a while, but they sent me a letter saying that they want got meet you for dinner. It would really be fun to have both of my world together and you can see some of my culture. You'll fit right in" she exasperatedly told. He sighed before responding "I guess it is about one that I met them. From what you say about them, they are clearly very important to you. We are always there for business reasons and I should just relax". "That is great." she said as she held his hand to get up and headed to the bedroom.)

* * *

Paris (Esmeralda's Home)

Esmeralda: We decided to come back to my home to change and to relax. The party is 24 hours so a break is necessary

("Jasmine, I never knew that you had those type of moves. You should do this every year" Esmeralda complimented. The Arabian wiped her face with a wet rag "Thanks but no thanks. Those moves are for my husband, and I am going to use those movers to get rid of those dumb cheating rumours", giving an uncomfortable vibe to everyone. "I am going to look for Cinderella, come Aurora" Snow announced, as the two ran out of the house quickly. "Oh, I heard about those and I am so sorry that this is happening to you Jasmine" Mulan told her and gave her a hug. "Ignoring the snub, they are preposterous. Why would and 8 month pregnant woman have a tasteless fling with my friend's husband?" With Esme looking skeptical.)

Esmeralda: There is a lot of information that is out there. From what I have observed, there is an attraction between Al-Ariel, and Jasmine-Eric.

("So, why isn't Pocahontas here with us?" Mulan asked. Esme told them "Oh, her and John had to go somewhere far so they could not make it. More like John said it and she agreed.". Jasmine rolled her eyes and complained "Though we are not friends anymore, I do not like John Rolfe for her. He is so controlling and is so stuck-up. It is sickening to watch." "I know. Apparently, I heard from Eric that he is going to legally marry her when he has a wife. Word is that she has never been to his house and she knows everyone knows he is married" Ariel revealed. Mulan felt uncomfortable and asked "I think to is one to change the topic. Can we change it?" but Ariel only continued "It makes sense because neither wants be around the fucking gypsy savages who are low class. She is being whitewashed" shocking Esme and Mulan and Esme flipped her hair and gave he a dirty look.)

Esmeralda: Oh hell no. She did not just insult gypsies and savages by calling us no class. She said it from her gut

Mulan: That bitch did not just say that. Who says shit like that? She is showing her true ugly colors

* * *

Paris

Aurora: It is smart business to make connections with Paris so we can well our stuff there and let's just say, I was prepared

(Aurora and Snow White put a box on the table and the blonde thanked "Thank you for helping me with this. It really means a lot" while opening the box. "No problem. I always believe in health being very important and t is smart that you give it to the French who does have the type of medicine" and puts a sign up. Clopin came up to them and looked at the box weirdly "What are you fine ladies doing with this". Aurora told him "We are giving our medicine needles to you guys. The disease is coming toFrance quick and I want you guys to be prepared. Can you spread the word please" as she curled her hair. Clopin said loudly "The dies ease from England is in France, get your vaccination right now. They are by these two ladies here" pointing to Snow and Rose.)

Snow White: Maybe Aurora is not that business dumb after all. Well played Rose

* * *

_Next time on The Real Princesses of Disney..._

_Mulan: I have loafted enough time and decided to pay a visit to the Emperor_

_("Welcome Fa Mulan. I have been expecting you". "Really" she asked as she sat down in front of him. "Your boyfriend told me to expect you when I sent him off to war. Why did he say that" he questioned. She twiddled her thumbs as she responded "Well, remember when you offered me the job of being an ambassador right after the war finished?" with him nodding "I said no because I wanted to be with my family, but it is boring just being in the home and I feel like I will be wasting off my days. Is that position, or being your assistant which you also offered. O...or anything else. I will make you proud" )_

_(A pair of lines of mer-soldiers formed on the sea and King Triton floated to the boat and caressed his granddaughter's cheek and sent a bolt through his trident before saying "My precious Melody. I'm giving you this locket, so you will never forget that part of your heart will always belong to the sea" showing her what is inside, which is a telegram of the merworld, closing it and then handing the baby it. A tentacle grabs the baby, shocking everyone "MELODY" Ariel yelled to a giggling Morgana ")_

_("No, the way you played me was that I was trying to make it seem like I thought she and I were racist, which was never the point" the danish retaliated and continued "Let me say this to you Pocahontas. I DON'T THINK YOU ARE A RACIST AND I NEVER SAID THAT I HATED NATIVES AND GYPSIES. Just tell me, would you have went if John said no and you had no plans" with the native answering "Of course I would, why would I not" causing Ariel and Jasmine to roll their eyes. "You don't think I would have went if John said no for the sake of it" the native asked, which the danish replied "No because you did whatever Smith wanted to do in your documentary and last year, and you let Rolfe treat you like a bitch, even though he is married. Almost like he bought you" receiving a dirty look form her.)_

_Pocahontas: So you insult my culture by saying "fucking" which means a distaste or annoyance from, and now you are attacking my relationship? I will give it right back to you and 10 times harder_

_(Pocahontas moved up and yelled "WHAT PROOF IS THERE THAT HE IS MARRIED. AT LEAST I AM NOT A MARRIED WOMAN CHEATING AND A MISTRESS, SO WHO IS WORSE" shocking Esmeralda, and pissing off the other two "YOU SICK BITCH. I NEVER SLEPT WITH ALADDIN AND I KNEW YOU WERE THE ONES THAT PUT THE "STORY" OUT". Poca nodded her head and denied "Oh no no no.)_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So thank you for reading, and comments are definitely welcome. All I shave to say about the next episode is that you DON'T want to miss it. The argument is big.**


	6. Season 2 Episode 6

_Last time on The Real Princesses of Disney_

_(Ariel: I gave birth to my daughter Melody and she is a decent sized baby. She has my eyes, lips and skin color, with Eric's ears, nose, hair color and chin structure. A perfect mix of the both of us._

_A more than tired Ariel watches the doctor clean off her baby and gives her to Eric. "How does she look like clean. I want to see her" she hissed. He carried the baby over to her and they caressed her "Wow, she looks literally the color white. Are babies always this light?" she asked.)_

_("So, how was Greece Esme? You didn't tell me about that" Poca asked with excitement. "It was AH MAZING. I have never been there before and never been to Meg's house. it is like a castle, but it is not. The food is amazing, the gypsies Meg got for me were great, and she really showed me a good time. I got a little tan". Phoebus asked "So, we are having our annual ugly festival this week, and I would like to personally invite you and your girlfriend to come to the festival?". John bulged his eyes and looked at Pocahontas before bluntly telling him "No. I do not do...festivals. Pocahontas and I will be out of the country" automatically setting an awkward vibe._

_Esmeralda: Do I think Rolfe is racist? Maybe. Do I think he loves Pocahontas, of course I do.)_

_("So, why isn't Pocahontas here with us?" Mulan asked. Esme told them "Oh, her and John had to go somewhere far so they could not make it. More like John said it and she agreed.". Jasmine rolled her eyes and complained "Though we are not friends anymore, I do not like John Rolfe for her. He is so controlling and is so stuck-up. It is sickening to watch." "I know. Apparently, I heard from Eric that he is going to legally marry her when he has a wife. Word is that she has never been to his house and she knows everyone knows he is married" Ariel revealed. Mulan felt uncomfortable and asked "I think to is one to change the topic. Can we change it?" but Ariel only continued "It makes sense because neither wants be around the fucking gypsy savages who are low class. She is being whitewashed" shocking Esme and Mulan and Esme flipped her hair and gave he a dirty look.)_

_Esmeralda: Oh hell no. She did not just insult gypsies and savages by calling us no class. She said it from her gut_

_Mulan: That bitch did not just say that. Who says shit like that? She is showing her true ugly colors_

* * *

Intro

Snow White: I'm old school. I believe in the traditional, conservative ways

Cinderella: I'm all about family, from my marriage to my siblings

Aurora: Life throws many things at you. You have to roll through the good and bad

Ariel: People are always trying to get under my skin, but a tougher than petty rumors

Belle: I am a princess now, so watch out

Jasmine: I am fabulous, and VERY Rich bitch

Pocahontas: I am Colors of the Wind Fabulous

Esmeralda: I am tough, so don't cross me

Mulan: I'm neither a girly girl or a tom boy

9 Princesses: We are the Real Princesses of Disney

* * *

France (Charming's Castle)

(The couple wait for the therapist to come "When are we going to get this therapy over with Cinderella?" Charming complained. "I think we should continue with therapy even seperately. It keeps us levelled in life" she responded. Just in time, the door opens "Hello your majesties" the therapist greeted with them waving back. "So, tell me about how things are now. It has been about 3 weeks since my last visit". They look at one another and Charming blurts out "We are fine by we are still not sleeping together", causing her to jerk her neck "Really? We are going on about this now?". "Therapy is a of being honest honey" he sing-sung. The therapist took notes before intervening "Interesting. I already know about the baby drama last year. Is that the reason why you two are not intimate or is it something more or else.")

Cinderella: Is he serious? I am not going to make the first move, that is always the gentleman's job and he knows it. What is up

("I personally do not think we are at the stage in our relationship to sleep with one another. When we got married, which was the day after we met, we barely knew anything about one another and then his father intervened more than ever" she vented, shocking him "What do you mean by we don't know eachother. I know plenty about you and vice versa" he replied all as the therapist took notes. "We are finally getting somewhere", shocking both of them "What do you mean we are finally GETTING somewhere. I thought we were almost finished" she said. "Not even close. We are just getting started" the therapist chuckled.)

* * *

China (Imperial Palace)

Mulan: I have loafted enough time and decided to pay a visit to the Emperor

(She enters the palace and goes to the receptionist. "Hello, I am here for an appointment with the Emperor", with the receptionist telling her "Hold on a moment, I will tell you when he is available" causing her to sit down by herself "Am I doing the right thing? Of course I am. Being at home is beyond boring and I need something to do. Plus, I hate it when the other princesses look at me like "Oh, she does nothing. All she did is to stop a stupid war, how small" with the receptionist looking at her like she is crazy and weakly announced "The emperor wants to see you" causing her to nervously walk to his office.)

Pocahontas: It is great that Mulan is doing something productive with her time. I don't like those that use their higher power just for status and don't...actually...do...work. I am all for that

("Welcome Fa Mulan. I have been expecting you". "Really" she asked as she sat down in front of him. "Your boyfriend told me to expect you when I sent him off to war. Why did he say that" he questioned. She twiddled her thumbs as she responded "Well, remember when you offered me the job of being an ambassador right after the war finished?" with him nodding "I said no because I wanted to be with my family, but it is boring just being in the home and I feel like I will be wasting off my days. Is that position, or being your assistant which you also offered. O...or anything else. I will make you proud" which he laughed at her nervousness. "You had nothing to worry about. There was an extra seat for you anyways. See you at the next meeting in 2 weeks" and gave her a handshake. As she was leaving, she mumbled to herself "How am I going to tell my family now".)

* * *

Germany (Snow's old castle)

Snow White: Pocahontas and I have been very busy with our lives. Me with my baby, financial situation, proposition with Aurora and my search for my father, with her being busy with her constant traveling, relationship with Rolfe, and being a huge part of her community. I wanted us to catch up.

(Pocahontas entered the room and hugged Snow "Wow, that baby did wonders to your body Snow. Your stuff are bigger then Cinderella's", causing the German to check herself out "I know right?". She looked around and asked "Uh, why are we meeting here instead of your home?". Snow sat down and explained I brought you here instead of my home because this place is one of the biggest things I am dealing with. I found something that was given to my mother; a necklace" and shows the native a huge, golden necklace. "It is beautiful Snow. But how do you know this is the necklace she meant and how is this going to help you find your father?" Poca asked. She grabbed her mother's diary and explained "Because she said that the necklace is Danish and was given to her by a man named Christian Grimsby".)

Pocahontas: Grimsby? Like Eric's best friend/father? Oh my goodness

("Oh my goodness. You go rid of the Huntsman buying this place out right?" Poca asked. "My Prince is handling that, and lets just say things are looking good. Enough about me, what's going on with you?". "Well, we just moved into a home in Scotland. He is such a gentleman to me and does not take advantage of more like John did. Apparently, I heard that Ariel has been spreading even more rumors other than the seeing John Smith thing". Snow was curious "What did she say?" Pocahontas ran through her hair in anger "She said that I missed the Feast of Fools because Rolfe is racist, forced me to, and I am ashamed of not being white" making Snow gasp. "I do not know why they feel it necessary to defame us with racist allegations. What are you going to do at her baby's party?". "I do not know".)

* * *

Denmark (Beach)

Ariel: Today is the day of Melody's christening and party, and I also decided to make it an engagement party of Belle and Adam as well

(Everyone is around the boat doing whatever "Where the hell is Jasmine?She is supposed to be here to help out" wandering around. Belle carries a floor plan and responds "Knowing her; probably having a quickie in the carriage. You really did not have to throw a party for me as well, but thanks". The redhead saw someone bringing a cake on the boat and she runs, yelling "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BRINGING THE CAKE ON THE BOAT HOURS BEFORE THE EVENT. AND THAT OS THE WRONG CAKE" and walks back to her friend. "I hate it when people are so careless. Where is my husband anyways?". The brunette sighed before informing her "He is on the boat with the baby. He told you this earlier".)

Belle: Ariel and organization has never and will never go together

("Ariel, you are losing it. Why are you so nervous?" she asked. The redhead played with her hair as she answered "I invited my father and sisters to come, and I do not know if they will even come. But I will prefer if they don't come then major a scene. Today is about my baby and your engagement; nothing else. Are you nervous about Cinderella coming?". Belle sighed before saying "A bit. The way she attacked me was way worse than Snow throwing the table at Jasmine or Aurora plucking your eyes. But if she ready to come for me, I am ready to send and charge back at her with the truth". Soon enough, a raggedy looking Jasmine approaches them "Hi girls". They turn around and turned off with the way she looks "Why is your hair all ruffled and your clothes misplaced. Oh no, couldn't you wait to do it after the event" the brunette weakly said in dismayal. She was grooming herself as she told them "He looked good. I was hoping the pompous Snow would be here so I could rub it in, since she is "always helping at events". Oh well. I am gonna get a drink since you two are doing nothing".)

* * *

House of Mouse

(The three later renaissance girls are eating lunch. "So, you ladies are looking awfully fine for the engagement party/ baby party, especially after what the two did" Mulan sing-sung mockingly. "Ohh, come on. You should really come Mulan. I will be fun. You would want to see the look on Ariel's face when she is outed" Esme told her. "She'll be either like I didn't say that. I hang out with Jasmine meaning that I must not be racist. Just like she denied sucking Al's cock a month ago" Poca spat and they laughed before continuing "Or she'll get all crunk and violent on us like she did Aurora a year ago. She can't take us three". "We are the most kickass and strong ones in the group. She'll get beat that like that" Esme snapped her fingers and they all high-fived. "Even though the offer to see a blow up tempting, I've actually got a job to do, and it is rude to disrespect someone in their home, though she did it to me" the asian said.)

Mulan: I don't fuck with spiteful, catty bitches like that. You don't make sly racist comments like that and disrespect a person's relationship and home and do a bunch of shit like that and expect everything to be okay. Unlike her and Belle, I have class and I am not going to dishonor someone's home

("Mulan, I am worried about you. You have not been pleasured since your fiance left for war around a month ago. Why is that? You know there are ways to pleasure yourself" Esme questioned. She joked "Because he is getting it in with some hunky men" and they laughed "I'M KIDDING. I don't believe in self pleasure and my family will disown me". "You are no fun Mulan. We're going to plan your bachelorette party to make sure it is fun" the native cheered. "Well, it is time for you two to go to the party. Have fun with all that" she wished. Poca looked at the time and told her "Eh, it is fun to be fashionably late, don't you think" looking at Esme, who responded "Of course because we are looking stunning".)

Pocahontas: I am having fun with my friends, and I know that something will go wrong when all of us are together, so I am going to live, and then I will face the angry spirits known as the early renaissance girls.

* * *

Denmark (On Boat)

(The boat is still tied to the dock and everyone has arrived "Oh, you look fantasist Ariel" Snow complimented, hugging her. "Oh thank you. We are getting ready to sail. Do you know if all the girls are here yet?" she asked. "I have not seen or heard from Esmeralda, Mulan or Pocahontas", causing the redhead to get a little stressed "They know that this is not some small party or event, but my child's christening/party and Belle's engagement party. They told me that they are coming". Belle approached them and intervened "What is all the complaining about Ariel? Things are turning out perfectly.", and receiving from her friend "The late renos Esmeralda, Pocahontas and Mulan are not here and are late", causing Cinderella to join the convo "Are you serious? This petty drama needs to end" causing an awkward silence since Belle was there. The blonde decided to break the ice and complimented "You look nice Belle, and congratulations" before she left to go to her husband. She got tired of this and told the sailer "Let's go. Let's have some fun.)

Belle: It was nice for her to congratulate me, but I am still hurt and ashamed to know her. I will never forget the vulgar behavior she put my way though. It is good she kept her "class" at this event.

(A pair of lines of mer-soldiers formed on the sea and King Triton floated to the boat and caressed his granddaughter's cheek and sent a bolt through his trident before saying "My precious Melody. I'm giving you this locket, so you will never forget that part of your heart will always belong to the sea" showing her what is inside, which is a telegram of the merworld, closing it and then handing the baby it. A tentacle grabs the baby, shocking everyone "MELODY" Ariel yelled to a giggling Morgana "A party. I didn't miss the cake and ice cream did I?" before she made an evil laugh "Morgana. Surrender the baby or I'll..." before things took a turn for the worse.)

Aurora: Witnessing that was so awkward. Melody almost being killed, the awkward silence Between Ariel and Eric with her father, and the wall being out up. Just left a bad feeling in my mouth

Jasmine: I could not believe what I was witnessing. If I were in Ariel's shoes, I would be having a panic attack

Ariel: I... I had to do what is best for my child from Morgana. I had a bad experience with Ursula and I did not want my daughter to have to go through that with Morgana, that would truly kill me. So, I had to...break contact through the merworld and build a wall. I'll ne...never see my family again (starts to cry)

* * *

Denmark (Ariel and Eric's Palace)

(The guests are all in the dining area, worrying about what is happening. "Oh my goodness, I feel so bad for them. I could not imagine if something like that happened at... at my baby party, I could not imagine what state I would be in". "I do not even feel like celebrating anymore. I just want to go home, or support Ariel and Eric" Belle said. "You would think that there would have been more done to protect her. They just stood there for a good while" the Prince blurted out, causing Al to snap "What the hell is that about. They did all that they could and it is insulting for you to run your ignorant mouth.." and got cut off by Esmeralda, Phoebus, Quasimodo and Pocahontas arriving "We are HERE."the gypsy announced, causing everyone to glare at them "Why is everyone so sad. This is an engagement party and a christening. It is time to celebrate" Poca said. Jasmine walked up to them and spat out "If you were here on time, you would know that Melody was almost kidnapped and they had to break all contact with the merworld. How impolite to show up late by the way" shocking the three.)

Esmeralda; Oh my goodness. As a mother, I sympathized with her and felt her pain. I could not imagine if an evil gypsy tried to harm my baby and I had to cut off contact with the gypsies. Heartbreaking

(The danish couple showed up, and looked at the new arrivers with annoyance. They continued and poured a glass for themselves "I would like everyone to pour a glass of wine in their cups for a toast" Prince Eric ordered, with everyone following their orders. "This goes to Belle and Adam's recent engagement. You two are definitely the most unpredictable couple out of the bunch and have gone through a lot of good and bad with one another, but you always persevered, which only strong people do. They are an example that not everything is going to be perfect, but if you care enough about the other to work through the issues, than you can get through anything. To Belle and Adam" she toasted and everyone raised their glasses. Belle decided to give another toast "Since this is at Ariel and Eric's home and their baby's celebration, I hope them conflagrations with the greatest gift of all. Despite the rumors that are out there, this baby was made of the love of this wonderful couple that is still among-st them right now. To Ariel, Eric, and our dear Melody" with everyone drinking to it. Pocahontas approached her after and told her "I am so sorry for what happened, and I know we are not on good terms, but it is tragic" with Ariel nodding her head "Thanks for that". Pocahontas continued "I actually want to talk to you about a comment that was made..." and was cut off "I know what you are talking about, but let's talk about it outside at the garden table. Get Esme and Jasmine" she commanded and left".)

Ariel: It is about time that Pocahontas confronted me about the "bad comment that I made" and I did not want to put it off any longer

Snow White: All I see is Esmeralda, Pocahontas, Ariel and Jasmine leave to go outside, and I knew there was going to be trouble, but I am not getting involved.

* * *

Garden

(The four sat down at the garden and Esme complimented "You have a nice home Ariel", with her responding with a "Thank you Esmeralda" weakly and served the three a glass of wine. They are all sipping silently until Pocahontas impatiently blurted out "Ariel, what did you say about the savages and me?", causing the redhead to sigh in annoyance and Jasmine to sit in uncomfort. "Why are you looking like that, you said it" Esme confronted. "Because it was bullshit the way you twisted what I said and told her, and how it spread"she told the gypsy, who said "Are you serious". "I am dead serious Esmeralda. Let me explain what happened. Pocahontas, all the reno girls went back to Esme's house to take a break form the Feast of Fools, and Mulan kept on asking questions about you and all of your business" confusing the native and Esme intervened "No, she asked the question about why you were not there Poca and you Ariel said that John would not let her and then you said the fucking gypsies and savages, hinting at hers and I's ethnicity", which Ariel cut off "No, I did not say it like that")

Ariel: Really Esmeralda, what are you trying to prove right now. And WHY are YOU POCAHONTAS believing everything she said without even considering that SHE MAY NOT BE TELLING THE TRUTH

(She continued "What I meant by that is that John never lets you go near other races and even your own", making Poca offended "Excuse me. So now you are bringing Rolfe into what you said", causing the two to look at her "That is because John never lets you do a lot of stuff without him, he is very stuck up and controlling, and he is rude to anyone who is not old-school british like himself", with Esme cutting over "No no no, you never made it seem like that was what Rolfe said but what you thought" and Ariel countercut over "I would never say that, as it is obvious that I am not racist". Jasmine was sitting quietly as Esmeralda brought up "No Ariel, you are trying to change what you said. You never said that you thought John was that, which is my point". Poca asked "So what about the racist comment you made" with Ariel screaming "I NEVER SAID NOTHING RACIST ABOUT SAVAGES", with Esme saying "You fully mentioned it", and the redhead screamed "ARE YOU KIDDING ME" and the gypsy screaming as she turned her head "ARE YOU KIDDING ME".)

Jasmine: Nothing is worse than two strong women arguing, so it is a loose loose situation. I ain't getting involved

("Did I say anything that was wrong? You were there" Ariel asked Jasmine, who said "I you did say Savages and Gypsies, but you meant that was what John thought. You did not say that you thought that", with Esmeralda intervening "Well it sounded like it to me, and I do not like racist mother fuckers who is known for making rude comments like that". "No, the way you played me was that I was trying to make it seem like I thought she and I were racist, which was never the point" the danish retaliated and continued "Let me say this to you Pocahontas. I DON'T THINK YOU ARE A RACIST AND I NEVER SAID THAT I HATED NATIVES AND GYPSIES. Just tell me, would you have went if John said no and you had no plans" with the native answering "Of course I would, why would I not" causing Ariel and Jasmine to roll their eyes. "You don't think I would have went if John said no for the sake of it" the native asked, which the danish replied "No because you did whatever Smith wanted to do in your documentary and last year, and you let Rolfe treat you like a bitch, even though he is married. Almost like he bought you" receiving a dirty look form her.)

Pocahontas: So you insult my culture by saying "fucking" which means a distaste or annoyance from, and now you are attacking my relationship? I will give it right back to you and 10 times harder

(Pocahontas moved up and yelled "WHAT PROOF IS THERE THAT HE IS MARRIED. AT LEAST I AM NOT A MARRIED WOMAN CHEATING AND A MISTRESS, SO WHO IS WORSE" shocking Esmeralda, and pissing off the other two "YOU SICK BITCH. I NEVER SLEPT WITH ALADDIN AND I KNEW YOU WERE THE ONES THAT PUT THE "STORY" OUT". Poca nodded her head and denied "Oh no no no. I never put out a story, but I do have a video that was taken. It is all on the footage". Ariel was about to respond, but Jasmine interrupted her "What fucking video are you talking about. Give me the tape". Poca gave her a long glare before replying "It is not somewhere where I can access it". The arabian was not finished "What date was this video on. There must have been a date on it somewhere". "March 25th. Mulan and I saw all the graphics, and there is another one of you and" Poca said before she was cut off "MARCH 25TH, BITCH HE WAS EATING MY HELLO KITTY ALL NIGHT YOU LIAR" pointing to her genetalia and continuing "Now that you wanna talk about affairs, I have PROOF of you fucking John Smith on Rolfe's home. You dumped a GOOD MAN for a racist, pompous dingbat WHO IS MARRIED. CLOSE YOUR LEGS TO MARRIED MEN HOOKER". Poca shot back "You do realize that a day has 24 hours right? And again, show me the fucking proof". Jasmine grabbed a piece of paper which is a marriage license "I figured that this would happen today, so I contacted his wife and she gave it to me to shut this phony relationship down. And I do know how time works bitch and he was eating my cunt, and a whole lot of other days. THAT WAS RIGHT BEFORE I WENT WITH MY DAD. WE WERE FUCKING ALL DAY, which I can do because I AM MARRIED and not some whore who's master can afford an entire hour". She looked at the papers and put it down "That is fake and if he was married, I would dump him in a minute. I have proof and you bitches can tear me down all day long because I am" she got up to twirl "COLORS OF THE WIND FABULOUS. Bye, good luck Esme" and left the garden and home.)

Jasmine: What does Poca do when she is caught in a lie? Twirl, and twirl, and twirl, and run. Checkmate

Esmeralda: They thought they were slick? I ain't gonna let this die without the truth being revealed

(The gypsy told Jasmine "Listen, I know you are whitewashed and all, and you are Ariel and Belle's bitch,but you could have at least been honest", causing Jasmine and Ariel to exchange a shocked glare before Jasmine cussed "Listen bitch, don't go there with me. I READ MY RELIGIUOS SCRIPTURES DAILY, AND I RUN MY KINGDOM WITH MUSLIM CLASS AND CULTURE, SO DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME WHITEWASHED. At least I know where I come form unlike you", causing Esme to put her hand in their faces "EXCUSE ME? So me becoming a christian and finding god is a bad thing and I lost my roots? I HELP MY GYPSIES DAILY AND DON'T USE MY STATUS TO GET MANICURES AND ESCORTS. Isn't that how you and Al really met?" making her gasp "Wait, wait, wait, wait. So what if Aladdin and I fucked. Don't act like you and Phoebus did too. YOU were an escort bitch, fucking every man you can to buy that old ass house you have. Using your hole and not your dancing to make your money". Esme calmed down before telling them "You know, I may have slept with a few men before I met Phoebus, but I NEVER made money from sex. I made all my money for dancing. I only danced like that at the Feast of Fools. I know Al was an escort before you met him and you fucked a bunch of escorts INCLUDING him before you ever met in your documentary and I am sick of this drama, so now I am gonna go. Just remember that this is war between the early renos and the late renos" and gets up to get Phoebus and Quasi to leave.)

Jasmine: I have never met anyone as crazy as Esmeralda and I have dealt with Snow White. She is a pot stirrer and is nothing but trash

Esmeralda: SO the early renos do what they do best, lie and lie until they cannot keep track. I have a deep past, but ALL of theirs are worse. I knew that they are hectic when it comes to fights, but this was ridiculous

Ariel: This is in my home and they attacked everything that meant a lot to me. I am so shocked about this big blowout, on top of never seeing my family again

Poahontas: So, I found out that Ariel is a racist and a compulsive liar, already knew Jasmine is delusional and needs to get medical help, and Esmeralda did what a good friend does, and had my back.

* * *

_Next time on The Real Princesses of Disney..._

_(Mulan: Today is the first day of me stating as an ambassador, and I am more than nervous_

_Mulan rushed into the meeting room, and soon all eyes were on her. She sat at a seat near the end nervously, as all of these men were looking at her in either like a piece of meat, or abominated that a woman has joined them. The emperor greeted "Well, I would like to introduce to you all Mulan, who is our newest ambassador" with her standing up to bow to them. A man interrupted to complain "Emperor, what is she doing here? I understand that girls are a lot stronger than we thought and all, but she has absolutely no experience with this type of thing.)_

_(She took out a marriage certificate and thrown it in his face "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS. EXPLAIN IT TO ME. YOU HAVE A WIFE YOU FUCKER" and slapped him across his face. "YOU ARE A BASTARD ROLFE" and goes to leave and be for up and grabbed her arm to turned her to him, and she tried to fight them off "GET OFF ME". "You NEED to listen to me. I can explain this. Just give me a chance" and lets her arm. She sat down on the couch, and gave in "This better be good"._

_Pocahontas: I have been hearing the rumors for months and always took Rolfe's word. But when I saw that license that Jasmine threw me, and I was too embarrassed. I was thinking everything I threw away for Rolfe.)_

_(Aurora: So I go back in the room, and there is a line of people waiting for their shot. We have to wait for the vaccination approval to come before we can give any shots, but the minutes are turning to hours_

_Villagers start to complain "What the hell is taking so long". "Come on, our kingdom is dying. This is a ploy to keep everything for yourself" another complained. Then everyone started to talk over one another and stressing the royals "Aurora? Where the hell is Snow White? She was supposed to be here over an hour ago" her father asked. "I told her all the information that she needed to know" she told them before continuing "Cinderella was right. I shoulda have never asked Snow for help".)_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**You know what to do by now, comment. Did you like the episode? It was a lot to soak in, but it'll have to do. There are gonna be 14 episodes this season, so the next chapter is half-way through the season.**


	7. Season 2 Episode 7

**Author's Note**

**Again, thanks for continuing to read and such. Let's just get to it.**

* * *

_Last time on The Real Princesses of Disney..._

_("Welcome Fa Mulan. I have been expecting you". "Really" she asked as she sat down in front of him. "Your boyfriend told me to expect you . "Well, remember when you offered me the job of being an ambassador right after the war finished?" with him nodding "I said no because I wanted to be with my family. Is that position, or being your assistant which you also offered. O...or anything else. I will make you proud" which he laughed at her nervousness. "You had nothing to worry about. There was an extra seat for you anyways. )_

_(I found something that was given to my mother; a necklace" and shows the native a huge, golden necklace. "It is beautiful Snow. But how do you know this is the necklace she meant and how is this going to help you find your father?" Poca asked. She grabbed her mother's diary and explained "Because she said that the necklace is Danish and was given to her by a man named Christian Grimsby"._

_Pocahontas: Grimsby? Like Eric's best friend/father? Oh my goodness)_

_("My precious Melody. I'm giving you this locket, so you will never forget that part of your heart will always belong to the sea" showing her what is inside, which is a telegram of the merworld, closing it and then handing the baby it. A tentacle grabs the baby, shocking everyone "MELODY" Ariel yelled to a giggling Morgana "A party. I didn't miss the cake and ice cream did I?" before she made an evil laugh "Morgana. Surrender the baby or I'll..." before things took a turn for the worse._

_Aurora: Witnessing that was so awkward.)_

_(She continued "What I meant by that is that John never lets you go near other races and even your own", making Poca offended "Excuse me. So now you are bringing Rolfe into what you said", causing the two to look at her "That is because John never lets you do a lot of stuff without him, he is very stuck up and controlling, and he is rude to anyone who is not old-school british like himself", with Esme cutting over "No Ariel, you are trying to change what you said. Poca asked "So what about the racist comment you made" with Ariel screaming "I NEVER SAID NOTHING RACIST ABOUT SAVAGES", with Esme saying "You fully mentioned it", and the redhead screamed "ARE YOU KIDDING ME" and the gypsy screaming as she turned her head "ARE YOU KIDDING ME".)_

_Ariel: Really Esmeralda, what are you trying to prove right now._

_Jasmine: Nothing is worse than two strong women arguing, so it is a loose loose situation. I ain't getting involved_

_("No because you did whatever Smith wanted to do in your documentary and last year, and you let Rolfe treat you like a bitch, even though he is married. Almost like he bought you" receiving a dirty look form moved up and yelled "WHAT PROOF IS THERE THAT HE IS MARRIED. AT LEAST I AM NOT A MARRIED WOMAN CHEATING AND A MISTRESS, SO WHO IS WORSE" shocking Esmeralda, and pissing off the other two "YOU SICK BITCH. I NEVER SLEPT WITH ALADDIN AND I KNEW YOU WERE THE ONES THAT PUT THE "STORY" OUT".)_

_Jasmine: What does Poca do when she is caught in a lie? Twirl, and twirl, and twirl, and run. Checkmate_

_Esmeralda: They thought they were slick? I ain't gonna let this die without the truth being revealed_

_(The gypsy told Jasmine "Listen, I know you are whitewashed and all, and you are Ariel and Belle's bitch,but you could have at least been honest", causing Jasmine and Ariel to exchange a shocked glare before Jasmine cussed "Listen bitch, don't go there with me. Esme to put her hand in their faces "EXCUSE ME? So me becoming a christian and finding god is a bad thing and I lost my roots? I HELP MY GYPSIES DAILY AND DON'T USE MY STATUS TO GET MANICURES AND ESCORTS." making her gasp "YOU were an escort bitch, fucking every man you can to buy that old ass house you have. Using your hole and not your dancing to make your money". Esme calmed down before telling them "Just remember that this is war between the early renos and the late renos" and gets up to get Phoebus and Quasi to leave.)_

_Jasmine: I have never met anyone as crazy as Esmeralda_

* * *

Intro

Snow White: I'm old school. I believe in the traditional, conservative ways

Cinderella: I'm all about family, from my marriage to my siblings

Aurora: Life throws many things at you. You have to roll through the good and bad

Ariel: People are always trying to get under my skin, but a tougher than petty rumors

Belle: I am a princess now, so watch out

Jasmine: I am fabulous, and VERY Rich bitch

Pocahontas: I am Colors of the Wind Fabulous

Esmeralda: I am tough, so don't cross me

Mulan: I'm neither a girly girl or a tom boy

9 Princesses: We are the Real Princesses of Disney

* * *

Denmark (Ariel and Eric's dining area)

(The four remaining princesses are eating "I wonder what is taking the other girls so long" Aurora asked. "Knowing Pocahontas and Esmeralda, probably causing a big argument, but i know there won't be any wig-pulling" Belle taunted, causing Cinderella to roll her eyes "You need something to be pulled because you need to learn some common sense Ms. Mary Sue" and they see Pocahontas twirling inside, about to leave. Snow goes up to Pocahontas and asks "Whag the hell is happening outside?". The native explained "So we were talking anti the racisg remark Ariel made and blamed why I did not go on John and startEd to talk about our relationship, so I brought out the cheating video "causing Snow to gasp and the native continued "Jasmien and Ariel were coming after me and then I just left. They are probably after Esme now. Bye everyone" and for her stuff to leave.)

Snow White: Am I shocked at what was happening right in the garden? Absolutely not. Jasmine and Ariel are crazy and very dirty souls. I almost forgot why I was there in the first place

(She looked over to Eric and Grimsby having a great conversation and approached to their seats "Confratulatikns Eric and I am sorry for what happened earlier" receiving a nod from him. She continued "Uh Grimsby, can I talk to you for a moment please?" and they for up to go to a corner. "I have been looking through my mothrr's stuff including her diary, and she talked about this necklace that was given by a man named Grimsby and from the gold that it is" she took out the necklace and gave it to him. He looked and studied it and recognized it "Yes, I gave this to Magnolia as a goodbye present". She asked him growing more curious "A goodbye present for what?". "She was pregnant and could not continue the affair anymore. She..." he started to tell before Esmeralda burst in the rooms dn started yelling "PHOEBUS AND QUASIMODO, WE HAVE TO GO" and they ran up to an angry woman and the hunchback asked "What is wrong? Why are you so mad". "I cannot STAND THE LIARS OF THOSE TWO MOTHER FUCKERS. They better WATCH OUT" before she was dragged out of the castle.)

Aurora: I am watching Pocahontas leave in a frenzy, then Phoebus had to drag his wife from pummeling someone. These girls do not know how to act in public.

* * *

England (King Stefan's Office)

(Aurora is looking over paperwork and her husband comes in the door "Phillip, I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to" and kissed him. He sat down in front of her and replied "I was with my father going from kingdom to kingdom doing kingdom stuff. Your father gave me some sheets about the casualties, and they are getting bigger with this disease around. I thought Snow White was going to get the vaccination done so we can use it. It has been a month and a half". Shocked by his boldness in her situation, she spoke up "She told me that she was getting it done by the many dwarfs in her kingdom, but something always comes up. I'll have a talk with her".)

Aurora: As Phillip keeps on talking, the more nervous I get about this.

(He kept on talking "I know you do not want a repeat of what happened with Ariel and Eric". She got annoyed and said with sass "So, do YOU think I cannot handle this again. You did tell me that I do not know shit about running a kingdom and legal matters". Taken aback by her out-lash, he assured her "Woah, woah, woah. I was not even going to mention that. Why are you so worked out about it." She rested her head on her hands and admitted "I am sorry, I have just been so stressed. My father has been hassling me about this for a while, and Snow White is giving me all of these half-answers. I just want to prove everyone that I am more than a pretty face and body. I am definitely going to meet her to discuss these things". He got up and told her "Well, I have to meet with our fathers and then go to Scotland for a meeting, so I won't see you until next week".)

Aurora: Ever since our castle got destroyed last year, our financial situation has not gotten better so Phillip, his father and my father have been going to meetings and stuff to make some money. I go with weeks without seeing Phillip sometimes.

* * *

France (Paris)

Cinderella: Esmeralda contacted me that she wanted me to come over to discuss some of our issues. Phoebus and I are not straight out ignoring on another at events and I want to continue the good progression.

("I hope things work out for the best with you and Cinderella" Quasimodo wished, with her thanking him "Thank you Quasimodo. You are always here for me, and I hope things go well too" as she is holding Zephyr to put him in the crib. The door is knocked "Oh that must be her" and opened it to see Cinderella "Hello" they both said to one another "Hi Quasimodo. You are looking good" and they sat down at the kitchen table. Cinderella started "I just wanted to start by saying that I know that I am not the easiest one to deal with, and I know we have not gotten along at all since we have met, but I am still confused as to what gave you the decency to bash me and to tell family info to Belle", which Esme looked bored as she explained "Cinderella, certain things were out there about you and Phoebus. Since we have joined Disney, things were just found out, and Belle and I knew one another from when we were children. What I did not appreciate is that you started telling everyone that I was a stripper and a gold-digger".)

Esmeralda: I do want things to go easier between Cinderella and I, and I do want her to visit her nephew and brother more often than not, but if you keep bashing our family, than I will have to be the mama bear and to protect my babies Phoebus and Zephyr

("Like some of the things that Jasmine and Ariel came at me for at that engagement party a few days ago, it sounded like your words and sentences, but on two other people. I honestly do not even know how this big issue between us started" the gypsy vented. Cinderella looked sideways before venting "Honestly, when I first met you, your entire persona just threw me off in a loop and I just did not see that meshing with my brother, or who I knew of as a child, but he clearly changed a lot. I am very traditional and I believe in certain values, but I am not as upfront about it as Snow White is. This is the 3rd time I think that I even saw your baby, and I want to get to know him". "Well, you could watch and hold him right now, and I'll get out of your way if you want" she offered with Cindy nodding.)

* * *

Agrabah (Garden)

("So, what happened at Ariel's child's ceremony with the four of you? You were gone for so long and then we see Pocahontas and Esmeralda storm out" Belle asked. "I am still a bit confused as to how it escalated so quickly. We were originally talking about the "racist" comment that Ariel made, and Esme was continuing to lie about how she said that, and those two were arguing about what Ariel said. Then she explained to Pocahontas what she meant, which is how she is wishy washy around me. And do whatever they say, and Poca got all defensive and lashed out about her and Al's supposed affair" she explained, with the brunette not suprised at all "So Pocahontas does what Pocahontas does best; cause drama. She was all over Snow last year, and now she is all over Esmeralda, pathetic." with the Arabian cutting her off "That is not even the half of it. I told Poca that I knew she was behind the allegation because my husband told me that he saw her following him, and it has her written all over it. I asked her where is the proof, and she usage she has a video and she refused to show me. I told her to close her legs to married men and she asked for proof that Rolfe is married, and I gave her his marriage certificate that his wife gave me. She twirled out of there soon after" with Belle laughing hard "I cannot believe you did that". "Then Esme was not done and told me to have a mind of my own, and we then were calling one another his and escorts, and all of that. She soon left after that. I did not even tell my husband about what happened because he will go crazy")

Belle: Pocahontas is trashy, as usual, but I am starting to question Esmeralda's motives.

("So, I am planning to throw a ball to raise more money for charities and stuff. You already know how I want to improve the education in my kingdom." Jasmine asked "Yeah, how is that going? You have not told me how the schooling and stuff is going". She explained "Well, the town I came from are dumber than Pocahontas by a long shot so they are a lost cause. I have visited the other towns that we own, and they are pretty smart. I have been doing all this charity work, that I almost forgot about my engagement, is that bad?" with her friend shaking her head "I thought it was. Like when you and all the others were engaged, your kingdoms were established already, and we had to dso all of this at once. Enough about me, how are you doing?", with the Arabian answering "Well, I have been all over the Seven Deserts with my

father taking care of royal stuff, and I am branching into the mining and jewelry business, which is gonna take forever. Nothing new".)

* * *

Jamestown (John Rolfe's Home)

Pocahontas: After that argument with Ariel and Jasmine, I decided to give them the benefit of the doubt and ask Rolfe about the rumors. I wan them to end, and I am getting too old for these games

(She opens the door with a key and enters the house "JOHN, WHERE ARE YOU? WE NEED TO TALK NOW" she yelled, looking for him. She finds him in his office and turns his chair to face her, completely shocked by her irratic behaviour "Woah Pocahontas? What the heck is wrong with you". She took out a marriage certificate and thrown it in his face "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS. EXPLAIN IT TO ME. YOU HAVE A WIFE YOU FUCKER" and slapped him across his face. "YOU ARE A BASTARD ROLFE" and goes to leave and be for up and grabbed her arm to turned her to him, and she tried to fight them off "GET OFF ME". "You NEED to listen to me. I can explain this. Just give me a chance" and lets her arm. She sat down on the couch, and gave in "This better be good".)

Pocahontas: I have been hearing the rumors for months and always took Rolfe's word. But when I saw that license that Jasmine threw me, and I was too embarrassed. I was thinking everything I threw away for Rolfe.

(He stuttered "I...I am t...try...trying t...to..." With her yelling "JUST SAY IT ALREADY". He took a long breath before admitting "I am getting my marriage annulled. When we met, I was in a bad place with my wife and considering to leave her, but when I fell in love with you, t was confirmation". She could not believe it and has nothing to say. "Pocahontas, say something" he begged, looking like a mess. She crossed her arms and got ready to leave before he said "I know I screwed up a lot with this, and I am sorry for not telling you earlier, but I promise after this is done, we will be together at last". "I looked like a fool all of these months defending you, and you KNEW that they were telling the truth. We need some space" and slammed the door as she left".)

* * *

Germany (Dwarfs Home)

(Snow is looking at the antidotes that the dwarfs created and praised them "Sow, this is great. How many did you seven make?". Happy told her "600 shots. Why isn't it that we have not gotten paid yet Snow". She thought about it for a good while and honesty responded "I do not even know why yet. She is going to come here any minute so we can discuss the details", with Grumpy complaining "You're kidding me. She is dumber than a sack of rocks. She does not know what she is doing" and hears the doorbell "That must be her" the princess announced and opened the door to find Aurora "Hey Aurora, how are you doing" hugging her. "I am fine. So where are we gonna go" and the dwarves automatically offered to leave.)

Snow White: I am glad Aurora actually took the initiative to tell me what she wants to happen.

(Snow cut two slides of pie do them and served one to her "Thank you" Aurora said and are some of the apple pie. The German sat down and asked "So, what do you want to talk about?". The British wiped her mouth before explaining "It has been a month and a half, and I have not gotten any progress as to how the vaccination doing, and I need to know that Snow". Shocked at the way the sentence came off, Snow retaliated "Aurora, this is your project. You need to come to me and ask. I have other things to do, and I am not checking on it every single day. I don't really know what you want or need. What do you want to do with this?" shaking her hands. The blonde informed her "Well, the casualties in my kingdom are growing bigger and bigger, and I am scared of how everything is turning out. I need like 400 of the vaccinations for tomorrow. Phillip and my father has organized a vaccination meeting for my kingdom tomorrow" making Snow jerk her neck.)

Snow White: WHAT. Why did she not tell me this earlier

("What the heck Aurora? Why did you not say this to me earlier than the day before? Do you know how much needs to be done before these gets sent off for people to be vaccinated by?" She blurted out. Aurora got jitty as well and bluterd "Well YOU were supposed to tell me all of this, since you have done this so many times. What needs to be done?". "Well first, I need to be PAID by tomorrow, and I need to get this to a magic lab since this was made from magic for an approval. I need to give you the approval note before you give the vaccination to anyone. See the issue?" she vented, with Aurora looking blown away "W...well it seems like we have a...alot to get done".)

Aurora: Wow, I can not believe all of this that she failed to mention. Hopefully she pulls off all of this by the vaccination meeting tomorrow because I would hate for our friendship to falter

* * *

China (Emperor's Palace)

Mulan: Today is the first day of me stating as an ambassador, and I am more than nervous

(Mulan rushed into the meeting room, and soon all eyes were on her. She sat at a seat near the end nervously, as all of these men were looking at her in either like a piece of meat, or abominated that a woman has joined them. The emperor greeted "Well, I would like to introduce to you all Mulan, who is our newest ambassador" with her standing up to bow to them. A man interrupted to complain "Emperor, what is she doing here? I understand that girls are a lot stronger than we thought and all, but she has absolutely no experience with this type of thing. Plus, there has never been a woman who has walked into a meeting room", with her feeling a bit offended and about to say something before the Emperor has cut in "Have I ever been wrong when I am in the meeting room and discussing royal issues?" with everyone nodding no. "Exactly. We have a lot to do today" with him putting a bunch of files on the desk making her open her mouth in nervousness.)

Mulan: Holy crap. THIS is what they do all day? I guess it is better than staying home

("So Fa Mulan, it seems like you cannot catch up today" the same man mocked, with her defensively responding "I am FINE Mr. I can see your piece through your tight pants" making everyone laugh. "So emperor, what about the homes. I don't know about everywhere in China, but the towns around where I live are growing a lot in population and there are not enough homes to support everyone. What are we to do?". A man brought up "That is very true. All over China, the population is growing quicker and quicker. We need to do something" everyone soon came up with ideas to the idea.)

Mulan: My first day ended up being easier than I thought. I was heard and productive. I can see myself doing this for a bit

* * *

Germany (Snow White's Office)

Snow White: It is the evening before the vaccination and I STILL have not gotten paid yet. I am tracing down Aurora. She is gonna need to pay me or else I cannot give her the magic approval

(A servant enters the office and Snow asks "Did you get a hold of Aurora yet? This is extremely unprofessional. She is just asking for trouble". The servant commented "You do have the approval. Right?", with the princess responding "I have talked to them, and I want to to ow that I am gonna get pained and I am gonna be secured when this ends. I do not want to end up like what happened to Ariel" before continuing to complain "I should have seen this coming. I should have stayed away from this. Are there still people that are searching for her" with the servant nodding in approval.)

Cinderella: I tried to warn the BOTH of them that doing this will only end up badly for them

* * *

England (Room in the Castle)

Aurora: So today is the day of the vaccination, and I am more than excited. I real thrilled about making money for the kingdom and in proving the health of my people.

(Aurora and Phillip set up the area for the vaccination "I have to say Aurora, I am really proud of you. You stuck with your gut, and everything worked it greatly" he congratulated. She appreciates his nice words "Thank you so much. I want to be more involved with the kingdom and stuff, just like my mother was". Knowing that something was missing, she told her husband "I will be right back" and left the room. She walked al. Around the castle to look for Snow White "I do not know why she is not here yet. She was supposed to be here with the vaccination approval. S...she'll be here soon though". King Stefan and Hubert walk up to her and greet her with a hug each "We are so proud of you Aurora for pulling this off. People are starting to come in" slightly pushing her back to the room, with her making her head to find Snow.)

Aurora: So I go back in the room, and there is a line of people waiting for their shot. We have to wait for the vaccination approval to come before we can give any shots, but the minutes are turning to hours

(Villagers start to complain "What the hell is taking so long". "Come on, our kingdom is dying. This is a ploy to keep everything for yourself" another complained. Then everyone started to talk over one another and stressing the royals "Aurora? Where the hell is Snow White? She was supposed to be here over an hour ago" her father asked. "I told her all the information that she needed to know" she told them before continuing "Cinderella was right. I shoulda have never asked Snow for help". "So what do we do?" her husband asked. Knowing that Snow will probably not show up, she announced "The vaccination was supposed to be over by now and she has not showed up. Put them away". Upset that Snow three her under the bus, she angrily told her people "I'm sorry everyone. We dont have the necessary paperwork to continue with this vaccination today." with everyone booing them.)

* * *

_Next time on The Real Princesses of Disney..._

_("I honestly think that she is nice, but she does not do her job as a wife well" making her jerk her neck to the King._

_Cinderella: I held a lot back last year about the king, and that was the problem, but I have a lot to say now and he is not gonna stop me_

_She cut him off "Wait wait wait, what do you mean I do not do my job as a wife? I take care of your son like no one could emotionally, mentally, and physically. I am always there for him, LISTEN to him, and actually spend time with him and not only for a front" infuriating her in-law "What the HELL IS THAT supposed to mean?".)_

_(Belle: John Rolfe's article pissed all of us off, especially because he talks to NONE of us. Watching this go down was amazing to me because it is a bunch of he-said and she-said_

_Shang is rubbing his hands getting agitated and Phillip calls him out on it "You're rubbing your hands like you got a problem". The soldier responded "If I got a problem I would let you know. Get your stuff together. These failed business proposals are making your kingdom go broke" making Snow White gasp. "What the fuck do you know about my shit. I got my shit together. I know which way I swing, and Aurora is proof of that. I don't do shit to cover my rep". Shang grew angry and retaliated "What do you know about who I screw. I don't fuck men, and I ain't no swinger. Isn't that how your wife's aunts made their living. You're a pedophile, fucking someone 9 years younger than you", making Aurora intervene "Who are you to talk..." and being cut off by her husband "I talked to Ling and he told me about the men you fucked like an old prostitute")_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Again, thanks to all of you who are supporting the story. 5 more episodes left until the reunion. Hope you all have a great Halloween. Comment, favorite, follow etc. You all are great.**


	8. Season 2 Episode 8

**Author's Note**

**You readers are amazing. I never expected the series to be this popular, and it is overwhelming at times. I am already thinking of ideas for Season 3.**

* * *

_Last time on The Real Princesses of Disney..._

_(Esmeralda: I do want things to go easier between Cinderella and I,but if you keep bashing our family, than I will have to be the mama bear and to protect my babies Phoebus and Zephyr_

_"Like some of the things that Jasmine and Ariel came at me for at that engagement party a few days ago, it sounded like your words and sentences, but on two other people. I honestly do not even know how this big issue between us started" the gypsy vented. Cinderella looked sideways before venting "Honestly, when I first met you, your entire persona just threw me off in a loop and I just did not see that meshing with my brother, or who I knew of as a child, but he clearly changed a lot. I am very traditional and I believe in certain values.)_

_(Pocahontas: After that argument with Ariel and Jasmine, I decided to give them the benefit of the doubt and ask Rolfe about the rumors. I wan them to end, and I am getting too old for these games_

_ She took out a marriage certificate and thrown it in his face "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS. EXPLAIN IT TO ME. YOU HAVE A WIFE YOU FUCKER" and slapped him across his face. "YOU ARE A BASTARD ROLFE" and goes to leave and be for up and grabbed her arm to turned her to him, and she tried to fight them off "GET OFF ME". "You NEED to listen to me. I can explain this. Just give me a chance" and lets her arm. She sat down on the couch, and gave in "This better be good". He took a long breath before admitting "I am getting my marriage annulled. When we met, I was in a bad place with my wife and considering to leave her, but when I fell in love with you, it was confirmation".)_

_(Snow White: It is the evening before the vaccination and I STILL have not gotten paid yet. I am tracing down Aurora. She is gonna need to pay me or else I cannot give her the magic approval_

_A servant enters the office and Snow asks "Did you get a hold of Aurora yet? This is extremely unprofessional. She is just asking for trouble". The servant commented "You do have the approval. Right?", with the princess responding "I have talked to them, and I want to to ow that I am gonna get pained and I am gonna be secured when this ends. I do not want to end up like what happened to Ariel" before continuing to complain "I should have seen this coming. I should have stayed away from this. Are there still people that are searching for her" with the servant nodding in approval.)_

_(Aurora: So I go back in the room, and there is a line of people waiting for their shot. We have to wait for the vaccination approval to come before we can give any shots, but the minutes are turning to hours_

_Villagers start to complain "What the hell is taking so long". "Come on, our kingdom is dying. This is a ploy to keep everything for yourself" another complained. Then everyone started to talk over one another and stressing the royals "Aurora? Where the hell is Snow White? She was supposed to be here over an hour ago" her father asked. "I told her all the information that she needed to know" she told them before continuing "Cinderella was right. I shoulda have never asked Snow for help".)_

* * *

Intro

Snow White: I'm old school. I believe in the traditional, conservative ways

Cinderella: I'm all about family, from my marriage to my siblings

Aurora: Life throws many things at you. You have to roll through the good and bad

Ariel: People are always trying to get under my skin, but a tougher than petty rumors

Belle: I am a princess now, so watch out

Jasmine: I am fabulous, and VERY Rich bitch

Pocahontas: I am Colors of the Wind Fabulous

Esmeralda: I am tough, so don't cross me

Mulan: I'm neither a girly girl or a tom boy

9 Princesses: We are the Real Princesses of Disney

* * *

China (Mulan's Home)

Mulan: So Shang has been gone for a few weeks at war, and I decided to throw a surprise get together for when he comes back to surprise him.

("It was really nice for you to do this for him. Plus, you two need to celebrate your engagement properly; wine, sex, and dancing" Esme told her, nudging her before continuing "Phoebus is glad for him to come back because he thinks the other princes are losers, and he wants to talk about war and stuff" and took a look at ehr dress, which shows some clevage in her traditional pink dress "Do you like it? I wanted to give Shang a little extra piece of cake to his treat" shaking her clevage and continuing "Thank you for helping and bringing Quasi and Phoebus to help as well" giving Esme a hug. The two men come in the room to see Mulan's cleavage, awwing "W...w...wowwwy. B...b...boob..." Quasi tried to speak out, but saliva started to spill from his mouth, with Phoebus elbowing him "You look very nice". Flattered by the men's reactions, she thanked them "Thank you two, for the compliment and the help today. Everything was redesigned and moved so there was space, and you two did such a good job. I'M SO HAPPY" with them still staring at her dress, giving Esme an uneasy feeling.)

Esmeralda: Mulan was giving that dress a lot of something to work with. Shang will definitely want to hit it, and those gay rumors will be gone. She was receivning that attention when the party started

(So everyone has arrived, and Mulan has approached her friends Chien-Po., Yao, and Ling, who just gawked at her boobs "Wow Mulan, you look HOT" Ling blurted out, as she was flattered "Thank you. I upgraded my outfits since I AM an ambassador. And I want to impress Shang". Snow and Cinderella approached her to congratulate her, but gasped when they saw Mulan's outfit "Oh my gosh, your outfit" Cinderella said weakly. Mulan just rolled her eyes and continued to the caterer "So, all of the food is ready for my man to eat?" with the chef nodding. They hear a knock on the door, with her whispering to everyone " He is here, hide" with everyone hiding behind something. Shang entered the home, tired of war and thrilled to see his fiance, and was shocked when everyone hopped up to say "SURPRISE". He was not in the mood for a party, but sucked it up "Wow, you all did this for me, and WOW MULAN" looking at her dress and grabbed her to kiss him. Phillip, Charming and Prince laughed as Charming whispered "You can tell he forced that to shut everyone up", with Phillip responding I talked to one of the men he screwed in the ass, and said he was so aggressive too" and they laughed.)

Mulan: So everyone was having a great time doing whatever, but Aurora had to mention the interview that Rolfe did, since Poca did not show up

("Did you see the article that John Rolfe did? It was so offensive" Aurora brought up, with Esmeralda rolled her eyes "I was beyond disgusted with what he said about everyone. He is new to this world and a sequel character, and is asking for someone to just beat him up. My husband was about to pummel him, but I had to stop him". "He spilled EVERYTHING about the Princes and such. It is really INTERESTING" Cindy revealed. Mulan expressed "John Rolfe always puts these situations upon himself. I don't even know what he said about me and Shang". Snow told "He said A LOT about you and Shang, and all of us and our husbands too".)

* * *

House of Mouse

Belle: Apparently, Mulan held a surprise party for Shang that none of the early resos were invited to. But we all went to the House of Mouse bar to have some fun of our own.

(The three princesses are laughing "Oh wow, Adam is really funny too. So, how is Melody" the brunette asked "She is acrually doing very well. She can hold her own head with the support of the neck, and she is eating a lot. She already grew 3 inches with them sighing. "Has Eric actually been there? No tours whenever he wanted?" The Arabian asked. Ariel nodded her head "No, not at all. We both barely leave the castle and this is really the first one I have been left without the baby for this long. I am glad he finally blew over those dumb cheating rumors" leaving an uncomfortable feeling. Jasmine brought out a magazine "Di you see the interview that John Rolfe gave to Disney Magazine" with the other two looking curiously at it "He dissed EVERYONE. He called Al and I swingers, which is absolutely gross, says that Adam beats you and y'all are broke, and Ariel and Eric are dumber than a pack of socks and doesn't really run shit, and that their owners did" with the two grabbing the magazine.)

Belle: What the heck. Do I look like the type of person who will put up with abuse? John is mentally sick and needs to get help. He is with Pocahontas so it makes sense

(Ariel read the interview and said "He also bashed the late resos. He said that Phillip told him a bunch about Shang's ex boyfriends who said that he got the job done, says Pocahontas' tribe needs to "clean up a bit", and that Esme was a stripper who did "extra" after hours and that is where Phoebus actually met her" getting the Oreo others very interested. Belle explained "Yea, she was a stripper and escort. She was not just a dancer like she claims. We lived in the same city to years and that is how I heard her". Jasmine exposed "Don't forget the MANY arrests" shocking the others. "How did you know all of this?" Belle asked. "I did a lot of research on her after that huge blowout after she made up all those allegations. Look for yourself" and she took out many of Esme's mugshots for them to see and they all laughed nervously.)

Ariel: Holy crap. She had like 30 mugshots

* * *

France (Charming's Office)

Cinderella: We are still continuing our therapy but this time, Charming's father is included too.

(The three of them are waiting for the king to arrive "So, how are the two of you feeling about Charming's father joining today's session!" the therapist asked. Charming pretended like it did not matter "It is not gonna be different. I am good" he bluffed it out. The nervous wife stuttered "I...I...I am n...ne...ner...nervous". The King walked in and sat beside his son "Hello therapist. I hope this goes by quick" setting a tense feeling as soon as he walked in. The therapist gulped as she asked "So your majesty, what do you think about your son and daughter in law's marriage" with the couple nervously twiddling their fingers or hair "I honestly think that she is nice, but she does not do her job as a wife well" making her jerk her neck to the King.)

Cinderella: I held a lot back last year about the king, and that was the problem, but I have a lot to say now and he is not gonna stop me

(She cut him off "Wait wait wait, what do you mean I do not do my job as a wife? I take care of your son like no one could emotionally, mentally, and physically. I am always there for him, LISTEN to him, and actually spend time with him and not only for a front" infuriating her in-law "What the HELL IS THAT supposed to mean?". She calmly told him "Put the puzzle together. Therapist, your highness has intervened in our relationship from the day Charming and I met. He wanted us to have a baby the moment we got married and pushed it on me so much, that I miscarried my baby and my health went down at one point" And the therapist stopped taking notes to ask the King "And why do you intervene so much?". "I need to make sure things go properly. I don't want my son to be by himself without a wife and...and..." and got up to leave the room. "I actually think we got somewhere today" the therapist told them, as an agitated Charming told them "I did not even get he chance to talk" and got up to leave as well.)

* * *

China (Shang's Home)

(They were in his garden and he thanked "Thank you for that party Mulan, though you know that I am not that social. Next time, don't invite those pompous princes", causing her to roll her eyes "Trust me, that will never happen after the way they disrespect our relationship". He rolled his eyes and grunted am owing what she was talking about "Those men need to learn a lesson, and if I have to best them up to learn it, than so be it." cracking his knuckles "Oh gosh Shang, you out I all know that fighting is for discipline and only for self-defence. Don't let them get to you" she told him. "You should take your own advice. I know that those things bother you when those other girls talk about it")

Mulan: What Phillip told John Rolfe really stressed Shang because they are all lies. The "charming" cough for jealous princes are just mad that we respect one another and balance one another the perfect amount.

("So, will you go to Jasmine's party with me?" She asked with him thinking about t for a while before responding "I will, only for you. They better not say anything. About or to me though. Why was Jasmine, Ariel, Belle and their men not there?". Mulan refused to talk about I and changed the topic "Lets change the topic. So, I forgot to ask how the war went?". "There was no war. I trained the new men for a month and right when we were about to go to the Cambodians to attack, they withdrew. Oh well" he shrugged. She brought up "Well, Jasmine invited us to her event for her jewelry line and to promote her kingdom's jewels, and I don't know what to think of it" and hands him the invitation which is Jasmine covered in a bunch of diamonds, making him disturbed, and his fiance continued "Ever since that event at my house, we have been divided in groups, and apparently, Poca and Esme embarrassed Ariel and Jasmine at the christening. I am not looking forward to seeing Phillip though".)

* * *

Agrabah (Hotel)

Jasmine: Today is the day that I have been waiting for for MONTHS. It is time for me to open up the jewel trade to other kingdoms, and to create a jewelry line for Disney. It does not hurt to be an even richer bitch

(Cinderella and Aurora arrive with their princes "Jasmine, you look so pretty" Aurora complimented and hugged her. "We are so proud of you Jasmine. We were starting to wonder if you were going to do actual royal work" Cinderella gave a half compliment/insult, and the arabian was unsure if it was a compliment, and said "I could say the same about you Cinderella" giving her a hug. Belle soon showed up with Adam, causing an immediate tension, and Cinderella rolling her eyes "Hey Jasmine, you look fabulous. Aurora, he surgery really did wonders on you" hugging the both of them. Cinderella patiently waited to be greeted, with Belle refusing to give eye contact "So Belle, when is that charity of yours gonna pull up? Esmeralda's is doing fabulously, and we heard NOTHING about yours" she asked. Belle looked at her and replied "We are almost finished with it. We have collected some assets privately. I heard about those surgeries you did Cindy and I have to say, it does not work" making everyone nervous.)

Cinderella: Whenever someone says privately, that means illegal. And does she WANT me to pull off her wig again?

(Snow White showed up at the perfect time "Ladies, the event has not really started, and there is already drama? Come on" hugging Cinderella. She looked around and genuinely congratulated "Wow Jasmine, you did a good job. So, how does Aladdin think of this". "He is very proud of me. He is gonna finish his education soon, but this is all me. Maybe we should do business with one another" with both making a nervous laugh. She walked to Belle and touched her wig "Oh wow Belle, I am really loving those wigs. Where do you get them from?". "Actually, Mrs. Potts personally makes them. I am gonna be a princess, so I might as well have wigs like them, and they look great" with Cinderella leaving "I'm gonna greet the men". Ariel soon arrives by herself and hugs each girl except Cindy who left "Hello everyone", with everyone except Jasmine not knowing how to react to her.)

Ariel: It was...weird entering. It was like they all looked at me like some dirty trash. This cheating thing has definitely made things worse for me and m kingdom, and John Rolfe's article definitely did not help

(The ladies and their men sat down, and a lot were curious as to why Eric was not present "So Ariel, why is Eric not with you?" Aurora asked. Ariel rolled her eyes before answering "He is not here because we got annulled for me banging Aladdin" making him choke on his drink. He sarcastically snapped "Ariel, why would you tell everyone about our session" making Jasmine laugh and everyone else confused. "Is that supposed to be funny" Belle whispered to her fiance, and he shrugged. Snow White wanted to change the conversation and brought up "Where is Mulan and Shang? I know that you have beef with Esme and Pocahontas, bu you did invite Mulan right?" making Aurora and Phillip nervous and a bit disgusted.)

Aurora: Something about Mulan and Shang just throws me off. I don't know what, but I do not have a genuine feeling about them. It was also weird to be around Snow since the deal gone bad. I don't even remember the last time we talked.

* * *

4 hours later...

Mulan: Shang and I had a hard time finding the hotel that the party was, and it did not help that it is hard to travel in THE MIDDLE OF THE DESERT, but we are here

(Mulan and Shang enters and they looked for everyone "Where is Jasmine and Aladdin" she asked. The arabian couple were taking pictures for the Disney paparazzi and saw the asian couple out of the corner of their eyes "How the hell do you arrive at an event 4 hours late" he told her. They approached them "Hi Mulan and Shang. You do know that the event started 4 hours ago, right" and they automatically walked to the table with the other couples "Mulan and Shang are here. I left you a bunch of jewels from my line at your seat" and they left. Mulan and Shang sat down next to Aurora and Phillip, since there was no other seats, giving them the dirty look. Mulan saw that Ariel was alone and decided to throw a jab "So, what happened at your baby shower? And where is Eric? Did he go to another one of those sails, leaving his child", causing the redhead's attention. "I am sure you heard about what happened. You and your messy musketeers caused trouble, spread a bunch of rumors, and called me racist, after YOU started the conversation" getting everyone's attention. Phillip entered the conversation and squashed it "Who would dare say such things like that? We are all grown people and we know how to act in public. This shit is really annoying", with Mulan quickly replying "That is funny, cause from the very beginning, you and your wife has been spreading a bunch of stuff about me and Shang's relationship, like that shit John put in the article that YOU told him. Some of you "classics" are hypocrites, while spreading and talking the most ish about everyone". "Aurora and I are not the only ones who were talking about it. Charming, Cindy, Eric, Ariel, everyone was talking about it. I don't control what John Rolfe says" making Shang create a scowl.)

Belle: John Rolfe's article pissed all of us off, especially because he talks to NONE of us. Watching this go down was amazing to me because it is a bunch of he-said and she-said

(Shang is rubbing his hands getting agitated and Phillip calls him out on it "You're rubbing your hands like you got a problem". The soldier responded "If I got a problem I would let you know. Get your stuff together. These failed business proposals are making your kingdom go broke" making Snow White gasp. "What the fuck do you know about my shit. I got my shit together. I know which way I swing, and Aurora is proof of that. I don't do shit to cover my rep". Shang grew angry and retaliated "What do you know about who I screw. I don't fuck men, and I ain't no swinger. Isn't that how your wife's aunts made their living. You're a pedophile, fucking someone 9 years younger than you", making Aurora intervene "Who are you to talk..." and being cut off by her husband "I talked to Ping and he told me about the men you fucked like an old prostitute" with everyone making nervous or shocked faces "Get your money up before you talk folk. Get your fucking money up, going into bankruptcy". Aurora grabbed her husband's arm, with him flinging it off "Get off me. My money is so good Shang, so good. You are not even no royal, just a love child of the emperor", making Shang say "You're too old folk, back down. Back down old man", with Phillip retaliating "I'm old. Bring it. I can show you how old folks go down" getting off of his sheet.)

Ariel: Oh shit. It is going down at Jasmine's function

(Shang gets up as well "If you GOT A PROBLEM, deal with it MAN TO MAN" with Phillip patting his own chest " I can handle shit like a man, but you probably mean a different thing than I do. I don't do things through my ass" with Aurora pulling him back, but he shoves her "Move Aurora" with the other men getting up. "If you got a problem, address it to ME AND MY FAMILY" the asian preached, banging his hand on the wall, getting Jas and Al's attention. "I AIN'T GOT NO FUCKING PROBLEM WITH YOUR FIANCE OR YOUR LIFESTYLE. I AIN'T PRETENDING TO BE SOMETHING I AM NOT" getting pulled back by Charming and Prince "Let's not do this". Mulan yelled at Aurora "KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT IF YOU DON'T WANNA GO" whose arm was grabbed by Jasmine, who told her "STOP with this bullshit. You are MAKING A SCENE" with the Asian struggling to pull away.)

Mulan: All of a sudden, I feel a hand grab me, and it was Jasmine. I was already heated up, and she refused to leave me alone.

(Cinderella went to Chaming for protection, and turned to see Mulan and Jasmine getting into it, pulling one another "Oh my gosh" and rushed to them. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BRINGING THIS DRAMA AT MY EVENT. DID ESME AND POCA TOLD YOU TO DO THIS?" dragging her by her arm and Mulan swung back to make her let to of her "LET GO OF ME JASMINE. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY SAID AND DID" throwing the Arabian off her. She was shocked by Mulan's behaviour and was about to swing a punch, but Cinderella grabbed both of her arms "Not here, you need to calm down" with her ignoring everything the blonde said "YOU AN YOUR MAN GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE MULAN. YOU ARE TRASH LIKE YOUR LATE RESO FRIENDS". Phillip was being calmed down by Charming and Prince "Alright, you guys are right. I'm not gonna do this. Where is Aurora?" to find his wife approach him "Let's go" and held his hand to leave.)

Aurora: I have never been in that bad position since Ariel and I got into it at Jasmine's party. Now that I am thinking of it, she has really bad luck when it comes to her events

(Mulan grabbed Shang as they were leaving to Jasmine's screaming "The nerve of that prissy pants. One thing to insult me, but my fiancé? That is where I draw the line". They got into their carriage, which started to drive off "I cannot believe that NO ONE had our backs. They all stood there trying to calm Phillip and Aurora, but let them attack us. Jasmine even started to getting all in my face and blamed it on me. At least we know who we are dealing with" she confessed.)

* * *

_Next time on The Real Princesses of Disney..._

_"I feel like I have to defend her" Megara said before continuing "We have been good friends, and our husbands have been good friends for a while, and I have never caught that from her", with Pocahontas adding in "Hang out with her in a group, and then you'll see what we see". Mulan and Shang sat down beside Pocahontas and she spoke "I thought we were cool, even when you two fell out with her, but she accused me of being you two's scapegoat; THAT is when I saw it". "Enough about Jasmine. I actually was going to invite the three of you, the classics... and the other 3 to come over to Greece just to have a girls weekend. Plus, a lot of work was done for the gypsies over there Esme, but that clearly cannot happen" Meg said sadly, with Mulan sighing, wanting to make peace "Fine, but ONLY to make peace and to have a relaxing weekend".)_

_(I told you that, and you did not show up, NOR brought the approval sheet. I don't know what that was about, so you should explain it to me". The raven head knew this was coming and was prepared "You and Phillip barely gave me any information as to what ingredients you wanted to add, how much you wanted to make, etc. You told me the DAY BEFORE about the vaccination, and it takes hours to get the vaccination approval. I understand that this didn't go as well as we thought, but you did not have to shut me out. Don't treat me the way you treated Ariel when your deal went sour" making the blonde jerk her neck, ridiculed at what she just heard._

_(Aurora: What? Where is all of this attitude coming from?)_

_Snow White: So all 9 girls are in the same space in what, 3 months, and it is IMMEDIATELY awkward. The resos are split apart, Aurora and I are not talking, Belle and Cindy are not talking, and I am not talking to Jasmine, so this is like last year's trip to the Aztecs, and I do NOT want a repeat about that._

_With the early resos and Aurora, they were discussing the upcoming trip "I am so looking forward to this trip. I heard that the beaches in Greece are fabulous, so hopefully I get a nice , golden tan. Phillip won't get off me when I do" making the other 3 laugh "I know how you feel Aurora. I am way too pale, so join the too white group" and they high-fived. Belle asked Jasmine "So you told me that you, Al, Herc and Meg are really cool, and even before they came to Disney. Explain that?" which Esme overheard and quietly trying to listen with no one noticing. )_

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**This episode was drama. There is always drama up in this story somehow. Why do you think was out of line, Phillip, Shang, Aurora, Mulan, Jasmine? Tell me what you feel in the comments. Again, thanks.**


	9. Season 2 Episode 9

_Last time on The Real Princesses of Disney..._

_("Did you see the article that John Rolfe did? It was so offensive" Aurora brought up, with Esmeralda rolled her eyes "I was beyond disgusted with what he said about everyone. He is new to this world and a sequel character, and is asking for someone to just beat him up. My husband was about to pummel him, but I had to stop him". "He spilled EVERYTHING about the Princes and such. It is really INTERESTING" Cindy revealed.)_

_(He said that Phillip told him a bunch about Shang's ex boyfriends who said that he got the job done, says Pocahontas' tribe needs to "clean up a bit", and that Esme was a stripper who did "extra" after hours and that is where Phoebus actually met her" getting the Oreo others very interested. Belle explained "Yea, she was a stripper and escort. She was not just a dancer like she claims. We lived in the same city to years and that is how I heard her". Jasmine exposed "Don't forget the MANY arrests" shocking the others. "How did you know all of this?" Belle asked. "I did a lot of research on her after that huge blowout after she made up all those allegations. Look for yourself" and she took out many of Esme's mugshots for them to see and they all laughed nervously.)_

_(I take care of your son like no one could emotionally, mentally, and physically. I am always there for him, LISTEN to him, and actually spend time with him and not only for a front" infuriating her in-law "What the HELL IS THAT supposed to mean?". She calmly told him "Put the puzzle together. Therapist, your highness has intervened in our relationship from the day Charming and I met. He wanted us to have a baby the moment we got married and pushed it on me so much, that I miscarried my baby and my health went down at one point" And the therapist stopped taking notes to ask the King "And why do you intervene so much?". "I need to make sure things go properly. I don't want my son to be by himself without a wife and...and..." and got up to leave the room.)_

_(Jasmine: Today is the day that I have been waiting for for MONTHS. It is time for me to open up the jewel trade to other kingdoms, and to create a jewelry line for Disney. It does not hurt to be an even richer bitch_

_If you got a problem, address it to ME AND MY FAMILY" the asian preached, banging his hand on the wall, getting Jas and Al's attention. "I AIN'T GOT NO FUCKING PROBLEM WITH YOUR FIANCE OR YOUR LIFESTYLE. I AIN'T PRETENDING TO BE SOMETHING I AM NOT" getting pulled back by Charming and Prince "Let's not do this". Mulan yelled at Aurora "KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT IF YOU DON'T WANNA GO" whose arm was grabbed by Jasmine, who told her "STOP with this bullshit. You are MAKING A SCENE" with the Asian struggling to pull away._

_Mulan: All of a sudden, I feel a hand grab me, and it was Jasmine. I was already heated up, and she refused to leave me alone._

_Cinderella went to Chaming for protection, and turned to see Mulan and Jasmine getting into it, pulling one another "Oh my gosh" and rushed to them. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BRINGING THIS DRAMA AT MY EVENT. DID ESME AND POCA TOLD YOU TO DO THIS?" dragging her by her arm and Mulan swung back to make her let to of her "LET GO OF ME JASMINE. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY SAID AND DID" throwing the Arabian off her.)_

* * *

Intro

Snow White: I'm old school. I believe in the traditional, conservative ways

Cinderella: I'm all about family, from my marriage to my siblings

Aurora: Life throws many things at you. You have to roll through the good and bad

Ariel: People are always trying to get under my skin, but a tougher than petty rumors

Belle: I am a princess now, so watch out

Jasmine: I am fabulous, and VERY Rich bitch

Pocahontas: I am Colors of the Wind Fabulous

Esmeralda: I am tough, so don't cross me

Mulan: I'm neither a girly girl or a tom boy

9 Princesses: We are the Real Princesses of Disney

* * *

Paris (Esmeralda's Home)

Esmeralda: Since I was not invited to Jasmine's farce of an event, I decided to tether my closest friends to come to a dinner.

(Everyone was at the table, and Pocahontas randomly asked "So Quasimodo, when are you gonna start dating? You need to go out there" making the hunchback nervous "I...I...I never thought of that". "Ooh, I have an idea. How about you, Phoebus, Hercules, John, and Shang should have a guys weekend and go to a strip club" making a smirk and making all the men uncomfortable, with her husband glaring at her, and John Rolfe choking on his drink before clearing himself up "Alright, alright, I confess to the article, which I know was wrong". "Yeah, what was that all about?" Megara asked.)

Pocahontas: Oh I knew this was coming. It was a bunch of bogus. John Rolfe was only telling the person what the OTHER princes and princesses told him, not specifically what his opinion was.

("Since I am the new person in the group, a journalist asked me a bunch of personal questions about everyone, and if I heard about them, and I told them what I was told by the other princes" making Phoebus create a screw face, not believing any of it "So a journalist asked you what the others told you? The entire point of an interview is to give your opinion" with Rolfe about to respond, but Mulan and Shang arriving at the home "HEY MY ASIANS" Pocahontas greeted, running to hug the both of them. "How was the whitewashed arabian's event" Esmeralda asked, making Meg a bit uncomfortable "It was terrible. John's article came up and Shang asked Phillip, who got immediately defensive and started getting up. My fiancé defended me, and things were about to get physical" making some gasp "I'm not done yet. Then Jasmine grabbed my arm, and I was yelling "get off me" and I had to shove her to get her off, and she almost swung at me before Cinderella blocked her. She blamed EVERYTHING on me".)

Pocahontas:Typical Jasmine; blaming everything on one person. Like I am the reason Snow hates her, and now this. This is how the early resos work.

("I find that completely bullshit. What I have noticed about her is that she has this group/gang like mentality and very possessive, like "If you are her friend, than you are on her side and I hate you" with Pocahontas nodding. "I feel like I have to defend her" Megara said before continuing "We have been good friends, and our husbands have been good friends for a while, and I have never caught that from her", with Pocahontas adding in "Hang out with her in a group, and then you'll see what we see". Mulan and Shang sat down beside Pocahontas and she spoke "I thought we were cool, even when you two fell out with her, but she accused me of being you two's scapegoat; THAT is when I saw it". "Enough about Jasmine. I actually was going to invite the three of you, the classics... and the other 3 to come over to Greece just to have a girls weekend. Plus, a lot of work was done for the gypsies over there Esme, but that clearly cannot happen" Meg said sadly, with Mulan sighing, wanting to make peace "Fine, but ONLY to make peace and to have a relaxing weekend".)

* * *

Germany (Snow White's Office)

Snow White: Aurora and I have not spoken for a while, and I need to clear things up about our deal. I need her to understand why things went down the way they did.

(The original princess is sitting on her chair, with the rewards sitting on the club in front of her. Doc asked "So, how do you think this is gonna go?". She tirelessly told them "Honestly, I don't think we should go through with our deal anymore. She had no idea how things are supposed to be done, and I can tell it has already affected our friendship". Grumpy growled "I knew going into business with that ditz Aurora was bad news. And we haven't even been paid". A knock is made "That must be Aurora. It is time for you seven to leave" She commanded. As the dwarves opened the door, they nodded at the blonde and she sat down "Hello Snow White" she said weakly, with Snow nodding her head.)

Aurora: Since Snow abandoned me the day I needed her most, I have not spoken to her or seen her other than parties, anfrog was not an appropriate place to discuss this. She really hurt me by this

(Snow poured tea for the two of them and asked "So, since you arranged this meeting today, I assume that you have a lot to say correct?". Aurora took the cup of tea and explained "Well about a month ago, I had a vaccination day to give my people, and they were willing to pay as well. I told you that, and you did not show up, NOR brought the approval sheet. I don't know what that was about, so you should explain it to me". The raven head knew this was coming and was prepared "You and Phillip barel gave me any information as to what ingredients you wanted to add, how much you wanted to make, etc. You told me the DAY BEFORE about the vaccination, and it takes hours to get the vaccination approval. I understand that this didnt go as well as we thought, but you did not have to shut me out. Don't treat me the way you treated Ariel when your deal went sour" making the blonde jerk her neck, ridiculed at what she just heard.)

Aurora: What? Where is all of this attitude coming from? She has never reacted to me like this.

("That is completely different from this deal. Ariel and Eric did not lay is the required amount compared to the work that we did, and you failed to give us the approval to go on with the vaccination. I am sorry if I can't see you the same after this deal" she told Snow, causing a pain of hurt in her stomach. Taking a breath before speaking "So you just confirmed it. I have had your back in so many ways over the years, and you are tossing our friendship for this misunderstanding? I have too much shit going on for this drama, and to find out that you and Phillip are as business-shady as Ariel has said.". "I am sorry Snow, but I see a different side of you, and I don't know if I like it" Aurora admitted before leaving the office, leaving a saddened German.)

* * *

France (Maurice's Home)

Belle: I am finally able to see my father at his house to help him pack and move in the castle, but I know it was for Mrs. Potts. Now that he is moving in, I am gonna use the house and turn it into the school that this kingdom needs

(The father and daughter duo were packing his belongings in a bunch of boxes. "I am glad that you are finally moving in to the castle, after all this time that I have asked. It would have been nice if you did it for me and not only for Mrs. Potts" she muttered. He assured her "I moved in to spend time with you too, especially because I know that castle life is holding you back from visiting your own father" adding a bit of bitterness. They took a break form packing and sat on the couch. She slouched on the couch and just rambled "Well, castle life is busy. We are an official kingdom, and I have to do A LOT. I have to organize the castle, plan a wedding, plan a charity that is VERY close to my heart, and attend a bunch of appearances. By the amount of stuff that is going on, it is gonna take 5 years for me to get married". Maurice, still uneasy about their engagement lightly told her his opinion "Belle, you know how I feel about your engagement. I can tell the love you two share for one another, but remember last year? The first months you met him? You can't just forget that", causing the brunette to roll her eyes.)

Belle: I respect my father, but I am no longer a child and his opinion does not have a high value in my decision making. I am not stupid, did not marry him after a day like Cinderella, and I take responsibility for everything I do. I know my man

(She cut him off "Father, not with this again. You raised a smart girl, and if he ever disappoints and hurts me, I will not hesitate to leave there. You don't have just me anymore father". "I am sorry, but he just seems extremely cold to me, and he has been distant too. Then there was this one night that I stayed over, and I heard noises from your room like he was beating you" Maurice brought up, making his daughter get up and grabbed her coat "ARE YOU SERIOUS FATHER? He has NEVER hit me, and it is sad that you would make this up to get your so called point across." and started to draw tears and hiccup "O...ou...our lives have been v...ver...very difficult form living in P...Paris and here, and he is the only person to accept me for who I am. I have had to do some f'd up stuff growing up, and we are not in that rough place anymore" with him getting up to hug her "I am sorry, I should not have said that, and I just worry about you and that you are moving on too quickly" and they just stood there in their hug.

* * *

France (Cinderella's castle)

Cinderella: I invited Ariel and Jasmine to come over to my home to convince them to come to Greece with us, and I also want them to make peace with the late resos. We are a group, and ... actually... need to make appearances together

(Ariel who was holding her baby came into the living room with Jasmine and sat down, waiting for the blonde "Oh my goodness. I am really not hoping for a lecture from Cinderella again about the drama, when she needs to work her own out" Jasmine muttered, with Cindy overhearing it as she came in the living room and sat down "I can be civil with your friend Belle, it is her who cannot be civil, and that is not why I invited you two. Have you heard about the Greece trip the girls want to go on?" with the Arabian groaning, pulling out an invite "My girl Meg sent me the invite, and it has been a while since I have seen her. Will it just be a few of us going?". The blonde looked around the room nervously before admitting "Everyone is invited, which causes me to bring up the drama that has split the group. It needs to be addressed gals" causing Ariel to roll her eyes as she combs her daughter's hair.)

Ariel: We are not 5 year olds Cinderella, and it is like calling the kettle black. Remember Belle?

(The redhead talked before anyone else had the chance to "Cinderella, I already know what you are going to say, since you like being the peace maker. The late resos have accused me of cheating with Aladdin, called me racist, and attacked my marriage with Eric, claiming that he is always distant. I have not done a damn thing to Mulan for her to run her mouth and start these rumors. I have done nothing for Esmeralda to run around calling em a racist, and I have done nothing for Pocahontas to investigate and stalk me to embarrass me on whatever "dirt" she has. I did not appreciate them making a mockery of my daughter's event which was already bad enough as it is, and now I am gonna have to live without my family for the rest of my life, so unless you have stuff like that being thrown at you, you are in no position to judge." astounding the french princess.

"And you think everything that your friend Belle has not been worse? She dug in my background to find dirt on me because I called her out on her messiness last year, and befriended Esme and telling her a bunch of bullshit bout me spreading these ran her mouth and got caught, so now she is defaming me and caused a wedge between be and my brother so don't go there with me. Anyways, just don't cause a scene aright? We are a group and need to go places together. It would be nice for all of us to be together again, and that has not happened since mulan's party all those months ago. You in?" with them ultimately nodding.)

Cinderella: Now that they are coming on the trip, we can have a fun girls weekend and actually be civil.

* * *

Train to Greece

Snow White: So all 9 girls are in the same space in what, 3 months, and it is IMMEDIATELY awkward. The resos are split apart, Aurora and I are not talking, Belle and Cindy are not talking, and I am not talking to Jasmine, so this is like last year's trip to the Aztecs, and I do NOT want a repeat about that.

(With the early resos and Aurora, they were discussing the upcoming trip "I am so looking forward to this trip. I heard that the beaches in Greece are fabulous, so hopefully I get a nice , golden tan. Phillip won't get off me when I do" making the other 3 laugh "I know how you feel Aurora. I am way too pale, so join the too white group" and they high-fived. Belle asked Jasmine "So you told me that you, Al, Herc and Meg are really cool, and even before they came to Disney. Explain that?" which Esme overheard and quietly trying to listen with no one noticing. "Well, it was last year, soon after Al and I got married, Jafar was brought back to life, and him and Hades tried to get us to beat up Herc by switching his friend and Abu. We soon figured it out and we became friends. He started dating Meg, and we often went out together and to one another's homes. That is really it.")

Jasmine: I knew Esmeralda, Mulan and Pocahontas was listening, and I do know that she was over at Esme's house, but at the end of the day, Meg and I were friends WAY before she met the other late resos

(The late resos, Snow and Cindy were on the other side of the train, talking "I am actually a bit shocked that you were so accepting of me coming Esmeralda. I thought you would have put up a fight" the blonde mentioned, making the gypsy sigh weakly "Cinderella, we are not in the best place right now, and I do not trust you for all of the stuff you told people, but I want to make my husband happy and try to get along with you. Plus, I really want everyone to see what I have been up to". "I am actually very proud of you Esmeralda, maybe I should do my own retreat for the natives in England. I have heard a lot about these togas, and I want to get some" the native told in excitement. The train finally stopped at Thebes and Mulan looks out of the window "Great. I can't wait to explore the city and to watch the Olympics. Let's go" and runs out of the train.)

Pocahontas: It is nice that everyone is so optimistic about the trip to Thebes, Hopefully it is a lot better than last year's trip.

* * *

Thebes (Megara's Mansion)

(The princesses walk exhaustively to Meg's mansion "Ugh, you would think Meg would meet us at the train to you know, get us" Snow White arabian rolled her eyes "I swear you are supposed to be the always positive but you complain the most" making the german hiss. "It is a nice walk. We got to see some Greek atmosphere before we actually settled down. Meg is probably planning a surprise for us" Poca said while knocking the door. A servant opened the door and greeted them "Welcome to Hercules Manor my ladies" and kissed each of the ladies hands "Megara is in the dining room" and escorted them inside to see a relaxed Meg drinking a cup of wine, slouching "Really Meg? You didn't get us because..." the brunette questioned. Meg lazily looked over them "I needed a drink of wine. Herc tired me out, and you had Jasmine and Es, who already knew the way. Some of yall need to walk around anyways" getting up out of her seat and wobbled before falling on the floor.)

Belle: Oh great. We start our vacation with our hostess being totally drunk out of her mind, but it is Megara, so it makes sense

(Meg leaned on Jasmine and slurred "Oooooooh Hheeeyyyyyy. You are looking niiiice. girl. It has been tooooo long" clinging onto her. Turned off by Meg's drunkness, Belle brought up "Did you at least organize some of the rooms and sleeping arrangements?" making the greek annoyed by Belle's uppity behavior "Girl, you really need a drink. The Beast's seriousness and grouchiness is really rubbing off on you" making them all laugh, before continuing "Anyways, the 3 rooms you will be sharing are in the left hallway on the left side. Have fun" going on the couch to take a nap.

They went to the hallway and looked in the blue room which has 3 queen sized beds, 3 mirrors, dressers, and a view of the sea "Ooh, I really like this room" Ariel said enthusiastically, with Cinderella complimenting "It really is beautiful. And the sheets are made out of the best cotton". "Let's go look at the other rooms" the asian told them, which the other 2 rooms ended up being the exact same as the first, but green and pink. "Alright, how about Me, Mulan and Esme take the pink room, Jas, Snow, and Pocahontas take the blue room, and Cindy, Belle and Aurora take the green room" making everyone burst in laughter.)

Esmeralda: That was pretty funny Ariel. So the mood is immediately lightened, and I am having a good feeling about this trip.

* * *

An Hour Later... (Early resos room)

(Ariel is combing her hair with a fork as she asks "So, do you know what we are doing tonignt?". Jasmine is playing with her blue toga dress as she answered "I think we are all gonna go to the spa that Meg has in the back for tonight. All of us. I feel bad for Hercules coming home to 10 women". "Adam told me that he invited the guys to come over for a day; he is out tonight. I am really not feeling comfortable with being in the same room with everyone" Belle admitted. "Oh, Pocahontas is just trying to be relevant, and while Esmeralda is a shit stirrer, she is not crazy. Mulan is just a silent mouse, so this idiom to smoothly" the redhead assured her. "I have known Esme since before Disney ever came along, and she is a tough cookie with a scary past, but she never did anything to me; at lease upfront".)

Jasmine: Past? I know she was an escort, since Cinderella told me so, but could there be more the morally corrupt Esmeralda?

Late reso's room

("So, why do you think Megara was so worn out for so long? She must be sober by now?" Mulan mentioned, with her sassy gypsy friend exposed "Well isn't it obvious? Herc fucked the living crap out of her last night" making the two others squirm "She tells me that cause he has super strength, their bed activities are SUPER rough, IMMORALLY rough. I don't know how I am gonna last a few days without Phoebus putting the moves on me" she half complained. Aurora and Cinderella entered the room, plopping on the couch "So, what is going on with you ladies?" Aurora asked excitedly. The native said with dullness "Well, Esmeralda was discussing why Meg is so bust up, and her missing Phoebus' rough sex" making Cinderella gag "Goodness, can't us ladies ever have a conversation without sex being involved. Ugh, you could have left of the part with my brother Pocahontas" with the native shrugging her shoulders.

Esmeralda: There are something about the classics that seem extremely... asexual, like robots

"Where is Snow White?" The Asian asked, making Aurora uncomfortable with the raven head even being brought up "You know her, she always has to cook something, so she is preparing snacks for the spa, especially since Meg is still asleep and sore" Cinderella answered. The British princess spoke "I am sick of all this separation. Since we came on the train, we divided ourselves, and the spa will be the first time that we ALL are in the same space, and talk to one another", with Pocahotnas intervening "Wait. But aren't you having an issue with Snow and chose to not speak to her?". "I just told her that I cannot see her the same way that I did before the business deal fell apart. I don't hate her or dislike her." with Mulan screwing up her face.)

Mulan: I call bullshit on that one Aurora. Things did not go on way, so you defame and cut people off. Nothing more, and nothing less.

* * *

_Next Time on The Real Princesses of Disney..._

_(Aurora: I am glad that I am not the only one who found this sudden invite to be a bit weird._

_As she was tightening her towel, the blonde french asked "So Meg, what is the real purpose that you invited is all here, other than to just have a girls weekend?" shocking her.)Meg sighed, knowing she has to give the full truth, spoke "Well, I actually did want a girls weekend, but Mickey and Minnie wanted someone to try to tell you girls that the fighting needs to stop, and we all need to bond" causing Jasmine to grunt "So you didn't just wan to see me, but since Mickey and Minnie are not edgy enough to handle us, they sent you? Shady Meg". "Well they are correct. Since when were you the girls who had all this drama in your lives" she asked, with Cinderella bringing up "Well, if so done deliberately tried to hurt you by bringing your family member who you have issues with to the group to deliberately get secrets about me and to defame me, than you can relate Meg" sending the first shot. )_

_(Belle: While the play was not the best, it was interesting to have the ladies discuss their... relatability to the couple_

_The lady wakes up to see that her man has died, and stabbed herself, so they can be in heaven together. Everyone claps, and the play is finished. "Thank the lord that is finished. Have never been so bored in my entire life" Mulan complained. Snow white was wiping some small tears that came out of her eyes, and was emotionally touched "I...It was beautiful. It is so sad for true love to die like that".)_

_Esmeralda ran back own the stairs to yell at Belle over the railing "Where is your money at? Why you go two castles and charities with no money?" She yelled back "Why you living in a town home, when you are wearing $25,000 euro jewelry". "My home and shit is paid for, in cash and legally bitch" with her yelling over Esme "YOU CALL ESCORTING LEGAL? IF I WANTED TO FUCK 80 YEAR OLD MEN TO PAY FOR MY HOME AND MY PEOPLE, I CAN", with Esme throwing out "YOU WERE JUST IN PARIS WITH DRUG DEALERS. THE SAME ONES YOU SOLD CRACK TO WHEN YOU WERE 14" casing Belle to hold her hand out, overwhelmed "WHO? Who is a drug-dealer? Uh, Jasmine, Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel..." she stumbled with Esme coming off the stairs to say "DON'T fake like you like me.)_

_(Esmeralda ran back own the stairs to yell at Belle over the railing "Where is your money at? Why you go two castles and charities with no money?" She yelled back "Why you living in a town home, when you are wearing $25,000 euro jewelry". "My home and shit is paid for, in cash and legally bitch" with her yelling over Esme "YOU CALL ESCORTING LEGAL? IF I WANTED TO FUCK 80 YEAR OLD MEN TO PAY FOR MY HOME AND MY PEOPLE, I CAN", with Esme throwing out "YOU WERE JUST IN PARIS WITH DRUG DEALERS. THE SAME ONES YOU SOLD CRACK TO WHEN YOU WERE 14" casing Belle to hold her hand out, overwhelmed "WHO? Who is a drug-dealer? Uh, Jasmine, Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel..." she stumbled with Esme coming off the stairs to say "DON'T fake like you like me._

_Belle: This chick has a criminal past for many things, but I am not afraid. Don't let the cute face fool you. DON'T let it fool you.) _

* * *

**Author's Note **

**You know what to do by now. Comment and thanks.**


End file.
